Let Me Be the One
by catzoid
Summary: Vegeta is supposed to find a mate by his early adulthood, which is finally here. But, his mate must have a specific mark on her shoulder that matches his teeth and his teeth alone; he's running out of Saijains...
1. Chapter One

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Wai!!!! This is catzoid's first real fanfic! JOYOUS DAY!!!! Now as I promised, I'm going to give credit where credit is due. I'd like to give a special thanks to (AIM screen name here if you'd like to IM her) L6Fore (Katie is her name) for giving me information on the Dragon Ball Z series (I don't know that much...*is miserable* and I don't own it either...so forgive me guys!!) and for helping me gather and create ideas for the fic! Oh yeah, and I'd really like to know what you guys think, so Read and REVIEW (key word there) every chapter! *sniffle* Please? Now then, on with the story! *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You can't keep at it like this forever, you know."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes and watched his friend stagger back to his feet, only to be knocked down again by metallic energy blasts fired from little floating robots. "Just because she wasn't the one doesn't mean-"  
  
"-'Doesn't mean' what?" Vegeta snarled as he finally dodged a blast.  
  
"-that there aren't more where she came from," he finished exasperated with the prince his age. Vegeta was most possibly the most stubborn of all the Saijains...but he was also the strongest and to disagree with him could mean sure death. As a friend however, Raditz could push it a little.  
  
He actually pitied the man though. For all his searching, Vegeta couldn't find a single suitable mate. It was beginning to look like there wasn't one. Of course, Raditz himself hadn't found his mate, but he was far more open to differences than Vegeta was.  
  
Vegeta got a little closer to one of the robots, never letting his eyes wander from it's metallic shine, yet addressing Raditz. "You should know I did not really like her, Raditz. I was merely interested in her looks...which weren't all that great anyway. But there ARE more from Earth?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. There's only one female on the whole planet."  
  
"Just shut-up," Vegeta hissed as he destroyed one of his robotic attackers.  
  
"I hardly said anything!" Raditz complained, but was silenced by a purple blast fired directly to his stomach. He yelled out in shock as he slammed against a neighboring wall; dust and blood everywhere. Moaning he got to his feet.  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped. "I'm sick of this. Turn it off, Raditz." Raditz was about to make a remark about being ordered around like a slave, but from the look in the prince's cold, distant eyes, Raditz decided it could very well mean his life if he didn't comply.  
  
As he made his way over to the base of the machine, Raditz said to the silent prince, "We've been friends since we were children, Vegeta, so you can trust me when I tell you things like this...you're being stupid if you let this one, new disappointment stop you from your search."  
  
The machine beeped in protest as Raditz typed in the code for OFF mode. The lights on the colorful keys blinked a few times, and then cooled, showing the thing was off.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Raditz," Vegeta hissed, grabbing a coarse towel from the rack nailed to the wall. "You couldn't understand. She's the only female ever to resist...it was strange. I almost regretted killing her after she refused to bloody look at me."  
  
He leaned against the red-tiled walls, relaxing. "Your Highness, of course I can understand. We ALL want to find our mates. Besides, you've slept with nearly every female on the planet by now...you're bound to find her soon. It's just those stupid marks-"  
  
"Do NOT remind me."  
  
"-Right."  
  
"You know, Raditz," Vegeta started angrily as he placed his hand on the identifier. The thing glowed blue, beeped annoyingly and whirred. After about two minutes the snail-like thing finally recognized the prince's handprint, and opened the door to let them out.  
  
"We need better scientists?" he tried.  
  
Vegeta actually smiled a little, causing Raditz to feel very pleased with himself. It was rare that a smile came from the stony prince on any occasion. "Yes, I guess we do, don't we? Those freakishly slow machines the scientists call 'revolutionary' are far too slow. It's a pity he won't live to see the light of tomorrow."  
  
Raditz followed his prince out of the gravity enhancer and walked with him through an emptied hallway. "Who?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Who do you think? The head scientist...well now that I think about it, all of the scientists will be dead before dawn."  
  
Raditz snickered; the thought of spilling blood thrilled them both to no end. "Yeah? Do you get to do the honors?" he asked, not caring the least about why Vegeta wanted to kill them. He had a good guess anyway: the machines were too slow and it was painfully apparent that other planets were exceeding them in technology. He smiled. The prince would make an excellent king...if only he could find a mate, or just forget about it altogether! It was not unheard of to have a solitary leader. It might actually be what we need, Raditz thought.  
  
Suddenly a female Saijain came into view at the far end of the marble hallway, running and laughing as she went.  
  
Both Raditz and Vegeta had to cock an eyebrow.  
  
But then it all made sense. A sturdy male Saijain came into view as well, only seconds behind the female. "Come on Soupara!" the male was laughing, "it's been 3 whole days!"  
  
"Three whole days?" the female, "Soupara" was laughing as she continued to run, "Since what my lord? We last shared a bed? Well you'll have to catch me if we're to do it ever again!" Her laughter trickled through the air and mixed in with the deep rumbling of the male's laughter.  
  
Just as suddenly as she came, the female came to an abrupt halt, just in front of the icy prince and his best friend. The male finally caught up to Soupara, and stopped out of breath, yet gasping at the sight of one of royal blood.  
  
"Y...Y-your H-highness!" they both stuttered, now down on their knees-faces bent downward, equally afraid. "F-forgive us!"  
  
"What is this?" Vegeta asked, truly curious yet not letting it show.  
  
A look of immense relief flooded onto the couple's faces. "We-we're newly mated!" the female exclaimed excitedly. "Yes!" the male agreed happily, "My mark fit the lovely Soupara here, see Your Grace?" The male gleefully pulled the female's sleeve down, to reveal 4 real indentations. "When I first saw her mark...I knew it had to be her...that she was the one, Your Highness," the male explained, "and when I actually bit her, it created real indentations...we were meant to be!"  
  
The female laughed and slapped her mate's hand away. "You did that just to look down my shirt! Didn't you?!" Again, the laughter.  
  
The male shrugged, slyly. "Maybe," he growled playfully as they touched noses.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed. How dare they...?! Everyone knew he hadn't found his mate yet...how dare they make him so jealous? He held up his right hand, as a small yellow, glowing ball appeared, hovering in front of it.  
  
The young, happy couple slowly stopped their nuzzling and turned to look at the source of the new pale light. Their eyes widened in fear. "B-but...!" the female cried as the blast grew to the size of a dragon's egg, split apart to two distinct balls and shot through their bodies; it killed them both instantly.  
  
The Saijain prince relaxed his shoulders and stepped on the happy couple as he made his way to his rooms a few halls over; not once looking back for recognition from his friend. He didn't really care what Raditz thought at the moment.  
  
Vegeta refused to show it, but it stung him that he hadn't found a mate yet...and he was already 25! But he wouldn't give up. Oh yes, he'd find her. And when I do, he snarled in his thoughts, I will demand to know why she has been evading me!  
  
"How old is she going to be tonight?" Raditz called after the fleeting prince.  
  
Vegeta frowned in disgust. No one seemed to understand that he found no pleasure in having to sleep with women who weren't his mate. He only slept with them because tradition demanded that he find one, and until he did he was to be supplied with them. Vegeta would never tell anyone of his feelings, though.  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
Raditz watched the killer turn left at the end of the hall, and looked down without expression at the two bodies laying together on the cold, now charred, marble floor. The shock and horror on their faces was truly pitiful.  
  
"Well," he said aloud to the silence looming around him, staring at the faces of the two Saijains, "you deserved to die if you die with such pathetic looks on your faces. No self-respecting Saijain would ever die with such a look upon their face."  
  
He bent down and gazed at the female. She was slightly pretty, hair cropped in a short style, eyes starry, and body slightly muscular as Saijain woman's body should be. The male he cared nothing for.  
  
One could tell Raditz felt slightly bad for the couple though.especially the female. On his first thought, Raditz thought Vegeta should have spared her. But then upon further deliberation, Raditz realized that Vegeta had shown mercy.he had let them die together so that one would not miss the other as they lived their life. But to kill a woman.that was rather low, and quite bad for the economy anyway. The women made up only 35% of the Saijain race. They needed more.  
  
Suddenly Raditz's sensitive nose caught the smell of sensuous cinnamon and vanilla. Shocked he lowered his head to the female's stomach. His eyes widened in shock and horror-equal to that of the couples faces upon their death. The female contained a fertilized egg inside her-growing to be a baby Saijain.  
  
Completely shocked he came to his feet and slowly walked down the hall, looking back twice. True mates were so hard to find.and therefore children were even harder to conceive. Their race was dying and Vegeta was out killing women and children.  
  
Still dazed Raditz turned right at the end of the hallway, over to his guest rooms.  
  
The man is going to go insane from the torture of not being able to find his Saijain mate! Damn those bite marks! Damn them all! Raditz screamed in his mind, and aloud whispered, "Where can we possibly find her?!"  
  
********  
  
"Bulma!" Glitter screamed, quite close to hysterics, "Come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
"I KNOW!" Bulma screamed back, "I'm coming! I just have to check this last e-mail."  
  
Glitter growled fiercely and began storming up the stairs, headed toward Bulma's rooms. "Bulma Briefs! You get your ass off that chair, come down here and get us to that party!"  
  
Bulma chose to ignore her best, now angry, friend and instead clicked on the strange e-mail. It was from a server she had never heard of before, and she had to run a quick scanner program (made by herself, of course!) to make sure it wasn't a stupid virus.  
  
The e-mail she read, once cleared by her scanner program, was shocking to say the least. "Glit...!" she started excitedly, "Glit get your ass up here and check this out!"  
  
Glitter stormed into the room and slammed the door so hard behind her it fell off its hinges. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CHECK IT LATER-oh my God what does that say? IS THAT FROM A DIFFERENT PLANET?!?!"  
  
"Yes..." Bulma whispered, thrilled to the point of passing out, "It's a royal summons from the planet...'Vegetasi'...apparently."  
  
Glitter's mouth formed the shape of the word several times, and then she finally quit trying to say it.  
  
"Bulma..." she started.  
  
"Umm...yeah?"  
  
"That's...that's my home planet...Vegetasi..."  
  
Silence filled the room. "Really?" she asked, "You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Silence again. The clock on the wall ticked a minute farther and then struck 11:00 PM. The room seemed eerily dark, illuminated only by the faint bluish-glow of the computer screen.  
  
"I don't believe it...!" Bulma finally exclaimed, "They want me, my mom, dad and a friend to come up and work on a project for them!"  
  
Glitter made a faint noise, "Look there." She pointed to a section of the formal message. "It says: 'Due to a loss of our previous scientists...' What do you think that means...?"  
  
Bulma turned her head slightly to the side and answered, "Well I guess that means they fired all of their last scientists...and now they want us to come work for them instead. It doesn't say extremely long-term though...so I guess it'll only be for a few years at most; I won't be living there."  
  
"Well are you gonna answer it or what?!" Glitter demanded, which caused Bulma to smile. Her friend was quite high-spirited, like her, only her Saijain blood caused her more violence than Bulma cared to demonstrate.  
  
Bulma quickly typed in a command that sent an automated e-mail back to the sender. She created it years ago. All it contained was a "thank you" for offering, and a "yes, I/we accept your kind offer" in closing. She had gotten so sick of personalized business letters that the automated message was a great idea.  
  
"Look," Bulma pointed out, "the message type...look how old it is! It must be 20 years outdated! Shouldn't a palace have up-to-the-minute technology?"  
  
Glitter shrugged and placed a hand on her friend's shoulders and helped her up. "What about the party?" Bulma asked laughing, smoothing out her leather mini-skirt, identical to Glitter's. "Screw the party! This is going to take a lot of and packing!"  
  
Again, there was silence.  
  
"Do you think they'll be scary? You know...I've never actually BEEN to my home planet..." Glitter asked, finally breaking the sheet of quiet.  
  
"Do you think they'll have better technology than us...? That they're just not showing it in this letter?" Bulma asked next.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THEY'LL HAVE HOT GUYS?!" both girls demanded of each other, before erupting into a fit of laughter and girlish giggles.  
  
"We'll need this!" Bulma exclaimed happily, holding up her special capsule: Capsule X. Capsule X had an extra button on it that, when pressed, it read the users mind and turned into whatever the user was thinking of.  
  
"Ooo! Gimme one!" Glitter begged, "Puhleeeeeeaaaassssssssseeeeeee!!!"  
  
Bulma laughed and threw her two, and grabbed another extra one for herself as well. "Just in case!"  
  
Glitter nodded and snickered. "Thank God they're reusable!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She threw her capsule down on the ground in front of her and picked up the pillow it had turned into. "Think fast!" she laughed as she nailed her un- expecting friend right in the head.  
  
Bulma screamed as she was knocked down to the ground, but at the same time, threw her capsule out, creating a mirror image of Glit's pillow. "That wasn't fair!" she laughed as she tried to whack Glitter, but of course, Glitter was faster, and dodged it. Never fear though, for she was still a Saijain-she ran smack into a wall.  
  
Bulma laughed and jumped on her strong, raven haired friend, eventually wrestling with her. "Die, die, die!" she laughed as she kicked, punched and grabbed.  
  
Suddenly both girls threw their pillows high into the air and got to their feet, laughing, giggling and screaming all the way.  
  
"We're going to Vegetasi! We're going to Vegetasi!" they screamed happily, holding hands and jumping up and down. "We're going to Vegetasi!!!!!"  
  
  
  
###I know this Chapter was reaaaaallly bad, but I PROMISE it gets MUCH better, and it DOES have humor in it!!! Please review.if you don't I won't write more!### 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Wai!! People have been reviewing me! GOD BLESS AMERICA! Again, thanks Katie! *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The space ship rumbled and shook as Bulma and Glitter remained completely oblivious. They were in a cold-sleep. They wouldn't age nor would they wake until they landed.  
  
The saijain and the human had been in the cryogenic sleep for about five months now, and they had only one more month to go before landing.  
  
********  
  
"Where the fuck are they?!" Vegeta demanded irritably.  
  
Raditz scoffed. "I TOLD you that those worthless humans would take a long time to arrive. It's still bothering me, though."  
  
"What?" the prince demanded again.  
  
"Why did you tell them that we needed scientists? It's true that we don't have any...anymore...but still! You know that scientists aren't attractive! They don't work on their appearance and they have 'know-it- all' attitudes that wouldn't appeal to you at all!"  
  
"Who the Hell say's I'm going to mate with them, Raditz?!"  
  
"Uh...no one? But...!"  
  
"Just shut-up!"  
  
Vegeta walked angrily over to the personal refrigerator in his room and pulled out a bottle. "So, what is your PERFECT mate going to be like?"  
  
Raditz sighed and rolled his eyes. "There are no pretty, smart, and strong female saijain's on this entire planet, Vegeta. That means there is no reason for me to find a mate."  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit. "You're being too picky. You're a second-class warrior, Raditz. Just take an obedient mate with good looks."  
  
Raditz growled and responded, "Yeah...right. So what's YOUR 'perfect mate' supposed to be like huh?! A GODDESS?!"  
  
His prince gave him a glare. "Well as a first-class saijain, I am allowed to find the perfect mate. SHE will be stunning, obedient, quiet, and just do whatever I say without complaint. Her hair will be short, and gleam like a ravens wing, her skin will be the palest of whites, her eyes will be darkened coals and her lips will be a constant glossy pink."  
  
Raditz smiled. "You really narrowed it down."  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Well I've had a lot of time to think about it! Imagine, Raditz, being forced to think of mating at the age of FIVE! FIVE!" he repeated. "Do you have any idea as to what I've gone through?! Having a different woman come into my rooms every night hoping to be my mate?! IT ISN'T AS EASY AS YOU MIGHT THINK!"  
  
His friend watched as Vegeta stormed out of the room to go train by himself in the old gravity stimulator. He counted.  
  
"Five...four...three...two...one...!"  
  
The machine exploded and an enraged Vegeta killed every guard and peasant who came to see what had happened. He watched as the prince took off into the darkening sky.  
  
********  
  
"Deactivating human cryogenic sleep pods," the female computer voice beeped. Grayish fumes spilled from the pods, as a dazed Glitter and Bulma emerged.  
  
Stumbling Glitter winced, "Are we there yet, Bul?"  
  
Bulma tripped over herself in dizziness and moaned, "Yeah...I think so Glitter...I programmed it to wake us up three hours before we landed. So I guess you could count us as there..."  
  
"You know, I still feel bad about not bringing your parents along with us," Glitter confessed.  
  
"Why?!" her friend demanded, mortified.  
  
"Oh...well just because," she sighed, "they're the professionals...and I'm just coming as the guest you were allowed to invite. I don't know a thing about science."  
  
"Well, for your information, GLITTER," Bulma exclaimed, "I think WE can handle this job ourselves. And besides," her temper cooled, "Mom and Dad are still needed on Earth. This job would cut into their life far too much."  
  
Glitter sighed again and blinked a few times, to clear her eyes of the light film that covered them in their sleep. Bulma did the same.  
  
When the film finally popped out and vanished, the two girls looked out the nearest window and gasped.  
  
The planet they were nearing was not the luscious color that they had hoped and imagined it would be. Instead, this planet was a deep orange with flecks of brown and burnt green. There was hardly any water and they could see rocky mountainous formations every place their eyes wandered.  
  
The two stared at each other in a moment of silence. Glitter opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by an abrupt set of dangerous shakes from the space ship entering the planets atmosphere.  
  
"Creating force-shield," the computer informed them, and suddenly the jagged bumps stopped.  
  
Bulma let out a breath of relief then turned to her friend, who was sprawled dizzy on the floor. She helped her up.  
  
"We need to get ready to make our entrance." Bulma informed her friend. Glitter nodded and asked where their clothes and make-up equipment was. Bulma pointed to a near-by closet.  
  
In no time, the girls were awake and super-charged with sodas and glamour.  
  
********  
  
Every second and first-class saijain stood staring at the sky, watching the fairly nice sized space ship come in for a smooth landing. They marveled at the yellowish-blue plasmatic shield surrounding the circumference.  
  
Prince Vegeta and Raditz stood at the front of all the other's. The King, directly behind them.  
  
Raditz poked his prince lightly in the ribs. "Look at that!" he whispered in awe, "They have the best technology I have ever seen in my life!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Raditz," he started, "you've only seen their shield and their space ship. How can you tell?"  
  
"It's just that feeling...and besides..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well...it just shows from that...that they are going to be freakish geeks. So it's a small disappointment...no pretty girls..." he recapped from a month earlier.  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore his friend, and soon all faces were looking at the deck of the ship; a ramp had come down to let the passengers off.  
  
********  
  
"Are you ready, Glitter?" Bulma asked, nervous.  
  
"No way!" Glitter said, shaking, "What if they find us ugly...or stupid or something? Saijains are violent creatures...I should know!"  
  
Bulma put a hand on her friend's shoulder as they saw their ramp come down. "First impressions are everything. Act totally confident and slightly seductive. They'll be putty in our hands."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Because...we are being greeted by mostly males, and we need to ONLY impress the males."  
  
Glitter's face was blank for a moment, then broke into an evil smile. "Oh! I see...!"  
  
Bulma watched as her friend turned the corner and headed for the ramp. Glitter's tail was not placed in the general female saijain position, tail wrapped slightly around her waist. No. Glitter's tail was in a much more arousing position: out and curved, whipping about wildly with excitement.  
  
This, Bulma thought, is going to be fun.  
  
********  
  
The loud murmuring of the crowd suddenly hushed, when a shapely leg, in a scandalously sexy high-heeled shoe (something they had never seen before) showed itself first. The very crickets stopped chirping when the rest of the body emerged from the ship.  
  
Every male's eyes nearly popped right out of their heads (all except for Prince Vegeta that is, who wasn't romantically interested in her, and rather was just trying to hide the shock on his face at how strange she was) as the raven-haired saijain wearing clothes that this planet had never even dreamed of fully showed herself.  
  
The men looked her up and down hungrily and in pure shock. She was wearing a black leather sports bra type top, with tight black leather pants that stopped at her knees and flared out a bit. Her skin was not all that pale, but more of a creamy sunset color that made Raditz want to howl.  
  
"Hello," her voice flowed throughout the entire crowd, "My name is Glitter Alaskana; spokes woman for this planets new scientist."  
  
Raditz was close to drooling, and said like a zombie to no one in particular: "Glitter real pretty girl..."  
  
Vegeta could only nod.  
  
Everyone was amazed at the new female's posture. She stood so erect, with her back slightly curved and her head high and proud. Her face showed nothing but naked confidence and assuredness, which shocked the men to no end.  
  
"I...I must see the scientist..." Vegeta whispered in such a low voice that only Raditz could hear it. Raditz shook out of his trance for a moment and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't say." Then he got a look at her excited tail and went back to drooling.  
  
"I am pleased to announce," Glitter's voice purred, "the great scientist, Bulma Briefs!"  
  
Glitter jumped down from the ramp and stood to the right side, waiting cautiously for her friend.  
  
A new leg appeared, this one wearing the same strange black shoes as the previous. This time however, Vegeta's heartbeat DID increase as he gazed at the slightly muscular, and nicely tanned leg. It made Vegeta feel in a way he had never experienced before.  
  
Finally the new female's body completely emerged and the entire crowd gasped. Vegeta's mouth crashed wide open to the ground.  
  
The woman's silky aquamarine hair went down to her mid-black and flowed like the purest of water. Her eyes were a terrific sapphire blue and sparked with life and ambition. Her body was mind-shatteringly gorgeous and her clothes accented her features perfectly. She was wearing a white, strapless top that came down to her mid-chest and a tight leather mini- skirt. She was holding in an over-the-shoulder fashion, a small, most likely tight leather jacket and her posture too, was erect and proud.  
  
Bulma walked down the ramp and came to the earthen ground below her. Glitter walked up beside her friend. The two smiled; one with pearly fangs, the other, with brilliant white teeth.  
  
"So boys," the aqua haired beauty laughed an enchanting laugh, "who wants to show us to our rooms?"  
  
The saijains stood stock-still. The two girls exchanged quick worried glances, then Glitter decided to try a different approach.  
  
She walked ahead of Bulma and demanded of the crowd: "Take me to your leader!" 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: To: bardoksbabygirl: thanks so much for your suggestions and, lol, I'm actually doing something like what you said! We're psychic...^-^ To: Bunni Girl: O.O *squeaks* Don't hurt me...! To: Penchy-chan, Mui Mui, blue, Kim, empty-sky, and gohan-fan: I'm sorry this one isn't as personal as the others, but I'd like to say thank you all for your supportive feedback, and I'd soooo love to hear from you guys on my review page again! Every review counts! To: Demoness Ryoko: PEANUT-BUTTER GOOD FOR CATZOID! Yum yum. To: Tiger Queen: Yup yup! Vege-chan is struck senseless.*tries to cuddle prince but gets blasted into next dimension* ^@.#^ -ow...oh...ow...ow To: adbzfan2k03: I've never had such a constructive comment on my story! *blush* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! And finally, to: Aiya: *screams in terror and runs up tree* _/\*^*/\_ (aww! It's a froggy!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you'll all review me again! *turns to audience* AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW ME TOO! PUHLEASEEEE!!!! Oh, by the way, what do you all think of cliffhangers EVERY time? *evil grin* Wow...long author's note.*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma elbowed her friend with a grimace on her face. Glitter laughed, "I always wanted to say that."  
  
Vegeta and his father, the King, exchanged glances. The King nodded to his son with his usual scowl, reminding Prince Vegeta that he was royalty, and should not act like his now dumbstruck friend, Raditz. "You invited them, Vegeta," the King confirmed, "Now take care of what you have started."  
  
Vegeta nodded quickly and forced his face back to its usual expression: cold, dark, and mysterious. Slowly he walked up to the females.  
  
"I am the one you should speak with," he said in his usual, gruff, sexy voice. Bulma looked up at him and almost melted. "What are you staring at, woman?!"  
  
Bulma shook her pretty head quickly a few times, and then stared the man straight in the eye. "I'm Bulma Briefs. Pleased to meet you." Bulma extended her hand for a handshake.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her hand for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. He looked up, amused. "What are you doing, female?"  
  
Bulma's temper rose a little, but went back down after an extreme amount of effort. Vegeta noticed this in the beautiful woman's eyes and raised an eyebrow. He found her feisty spirit interesting, since no saijain females seemed to have any willpower at all.  
  
"My name is BULMA, who-ever-the-Hell-you-are, and I said: 'Pleased to meet you'." Seeing that he was not going to shake her hand, Bulma rolled her eyes and dropped her arm back to her side. "Stupid..." she whispered to herself. She didn't remember that saijain's had super-sensitive hearing.  
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn to be angry, and he wasn't as good at hiding anger as the woman who stood proudly in front of him. She hadn't even bowed! Instead she had shown him her hand, which, other than being amazingly attractive, wasn't very interesting at all.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta, girl, and you are to show respect before me!"  
  
Bulma sneered at him, which took him aback. She didn't...?! he thought, incredulously. "Oh, I'll practice my curtsy. I would like to talk to your superior...please," she added, after receiving a warning look from Glitter who was now trying to fend off some very aroused males.  
  
"M...my superior?!" the prince stuttered disbelievingly, "I AM THE SUPERIOR YOU STUPID EARTH CREATURE! WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND?!"  
  
Bulma could no longer control her anger. "Stupid Earth creature? STUPID EARTH CREATURE?! I AM BULMA, A BRILLIANT SCIENTIST YOU BASTARD! Why don't YOU learn some respect, huh?!"  
  
The crowd went silent, and Glitter slapped her own face and groaned.  
  
He didn't show it...he'd never show it, but this fiery female was so different to him that he actually enjoyed being so challenged by her. He felt so strange.  
  
And so, he powered up instantly, adrenaline stampeding through his blood.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled back, "I'll teach you respect!" He flew at her, at top- speed, knowing full well that her power-level was a small five. Vegeta was going to show her that he WAS the superior of the two.  
  
Glitter screamed and began fighting her way to get to Bulma. At least she could knock her friend out of the way if she was getting charged at!  
  
Oh Bulma! she screamed angrily in her mind, Why can't you just bow to him or something! Show your neck like all females do, to show vulnerability, submission, respect and that you are weaker!  
  
But of course, Bulma didn't do that. She didn't know saijain customs. Instead she just stood there, petrified and gazing at the sight of the incredibly attractive man speeding toward him with a death glare in his eyes.  
  
Bulma cringed, and turned slightly to the side, eyes shut. She didn't want to know when he was going to kill her. It'll probably be better that way, she thought to herself, more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.  
  
Bulma's long, silky hair fell from her left shoulder as her head turned to the side. Just as Vegeta was close enough to land a punch, he stopped, stupefied.  
  
Vegeta was looking down at four marks on the woman's shoulder, near her neck. His eyes grew wide. "Scientist woman..." he whispered, disbelieving, "You have a mark...!"  
  
Bulma stopped cringing and opened her eyes. "What?"  
  
The prince landed back on the ground. The crowd's eyes were staring intently upon them.  
  
"You have a mark, Scientist woman...a saijain mark!"  
  
Upon instinct, Bulma's hand went to her birthmark. "What do you mean, Vegeta?" The prince was to busy staring at her perfect shoulder to even care about what she had just called him.  
  
Suddenly Bulma felt her hand slightly tingle and she looked down to her mark.  
  
Vegeta's hand was resting on hers, his eyes holding a mixed look of horror, fascination, disbelief and relief. Slowly, he removed Bulma's hand from her shoulder and released it. He examined her mark.  
  
"This is a genuine saijain mark, Scientist. Do you know what that means?" his voice wasn't as mean as it had been, but she still couldn't make out his thoughts.  
  
"I...I don't know...I've had it all my life, and-"  
  
"Only saijain's have this mark."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and took a few steps back. No...his thoughts whispered, how could she get a mark like that?! Well it doesn't matter because she OBVIOUSILY isn't the one for me...A saijain of royal blood would NEVER crossbreed...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN CONSIDERING THAT?! THAT'S JUST WRONG VEGETA!!!  
  
"Because they just do...woman." He added quickly. "Now, I'll have Raditz show you both to your chambers."  
  
Bulma was about to say something and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a quick lashing from the Prince's tail. No one saw it, but Vegeta grinned...a little, just before he walked off.  
  
********  
  
"And this is your room, females," the saijain known to them as Raditz pointed out. "Now eh...Glitter, is it? My offer still stands strong you know..." he grinned.  
  
Glitter rolled her eyes. "Mr. Raditz, I am not interested in sleeping in YOUR room. GO AWAY!"  
  
Raditz sighed, and walked off, still not feeling defeated and vowing that he would win her.  
  
Bulma and her friend entered their room. It was a nice size and was furnished nicely as well. There were two queen sized beds sitting side-by- side, and two wardrobes, two nightstands, and two dressers, completely opposite of each other. Bulma walked to her wardrobe to the right of her bed and flung open the grand doors.  
  
Glitter walked over behind her silent friend, and gasped.  
  
Bulma's clothes ranged from "In the Lab" to "At the Ball" and everything in between.  
  
After observing the moment of shock, Glitter ran to her wardrobe and found clothes ranging from "On the Street" to "At the Ball" as well. She was so excited her tail even quivered.  
  
Bulma squeaked. "Oh this is so cool!"  
  
Glitter happily agreed and rummaged through some hangers until she found a training uniform and excitedly pulled it on after ripping off her other clothes.  
  
Her friend giggled and pulled out her big, white, long scientist coat and a tight red dress ending right after her hips from her own suit-case. Glitter laughed, "Why are you mixing? You know you'll piss 'em off!"  
  
Bulma laughed with her friend. "Yeah, I know. But the options they gave me with the coat just aren't...me! And besides, I have to be comfortable to work properly, right?"  
  
Her friend was silent for a moment then shrugged. Glitter pulled out some make-up from her suitcase and got some essentials (clear lip-gloss, a little rouge, a hair brush and a hair-tie). She began doing her hair first, and observed out of the corner of her eye, her friend doing the same thing, only with different stuff (red lip-stick and super-shiny purple lip- gloss, a brush and some light pink blush).  
  
Both were silent until Glitter couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You know, you had me worried back there!"  
  
"When?"  
  
Glitter moaned angrily. "YOU KNOW EXACTICALLY WHEN MISSY! Back when you challenged the prince! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"  
  
The scientist sighed. "Yeah I know...I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Glitter. It was just so shocking that he was so cold and uncaring. And how he talked about women...and CALLED us that...it was angering-!"  
  
"Oh Bulma!" Glitter exclaimed, rushing over to her friend (both were done with their preparation) "It wasn't embarrassing! In fact, I think the prince liked it...but I don't want to see you get hurt! Saijain's are not the nicest species!"  
  
Bulma hugged Glitter and after a moment the two broke away.  
  
"Alright," said Glitter, "I'm off to the training grounds."  
  
"Give 'em Hell, girl. Give 'em Hell!"  
  
Glitter winked and gave her a thumbs-up, just before slamming the door on her way out.  
  
Bulma took one last look around her new room, pulled on some ankle-high boots and left.  
  
********  
  
"Well if you're so bored, why don't you go see what the new scientist girl is up to then," Raditz suggested.  
  
Vegeta looked at his friend strangely. Was it that easy to tell that HE was struck stupid by her beauty and her haughty attitude? "Why?"  
  
Raditz laughed a little and responded, "Because she's new and I thought maybe you'd like to see what she's doing in your lab."  
  
The prince let out a sigh of relief, then began walking away. Just before he turned a corner, he looked back a little, halfway smiling. "You know, the new female sajiain is out there sparring with herself...alone..."  
  
He fully looked behind him and laughed out loud. A trail of dust was forming behind Raditz, as he flew like a missile to wherever Glitter was training.  
  
"Now let's see if she's all that worth it," he whispered.  
  
********  
  
Bulma's quick fingers flew over the keyboard as she entered some large equations. When she had first arrived, she couldn't believe how out-dated everything had been. But after a few short hours of modifications, everything was fixed and running at top speed.  
  
"Wow.it's kinda lonely in here...I wonder if I should have brought Yaumcha..." she trailed off, now slightly angry and yearning for someone to yell at. "How could I even think of that?! That...that two timing...ohh!" She banged her fist against a table, trying to cool down, but felt so empty inside. "I need someone to talk to!"  
  
********  
  
Vegeta watched the female from outside her Plexiglas encasing. His eyes followed every move she made, and devoured every feature she possessed.  
  
He could easily hear what she was saying.  
  
"Two timing?" he asked out-loud, quietly. "She had a mate? But.mate's are for life...how could she have? Her marks are still external...they aren't indentations yet..." he trailed off as he watched something beautiful happen.  
  
"Uh!" he heard her remark, "It is WAY too hot in here! I'm getting all sweaty! Haven't these stupid monkeys learned about air conditioning yet?!"  
  
Vegeta watched the white lab coat fall to the floor in a half circle around Bulma. Her skin was slicked over in a thin film of sweat and she was wearing a tight red dress, ending right under her ass. The dress even had a slit on the right side! His eyes widened considerably, and his heart beat like a cat in heat. What the Hell is she wearing?!?! his mind demanded.  
  
"Well I'll just have to straighten it out with her," he decided aloud, growling. How dare she turn him on like that? "I'll show her that she is not to walk around on MY planet without the proper covering!"  
  
His armor and cape fell to the ground, leaving him in nothing but his spandex, gloves and boots. Vegeta licked his lips as he walked to the door leading to her area. What an excellent excuse to take advantage of her...! 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Wai! You know, I didn't think anyone would like my story...! Oh yeah, and I have more people to thank! Ok, now before the regulars start getting mad at me, I'd like to inform you guys that I'm going to be "personally" thanking all the new people who review me. The regulars (Aiya, adbzfan2k03, Tiger Queen, Katie etc.) will be thanked in the GROUP THANKS *echo*. If I thanked everybody the same each time...I'd be writing a fic of thank you's! Ok now. To: SilverDragoness08: YAY! I'm trying really hard to update as quickly as possible, but I have another fic I'm working on (it's an original so if you're interested check it out!) at the same time, and it's longer and harder to write (because it's an original...wahoo...redundant...). Thanks for the review! To: bev: I'm going as fast as I can think of stuff to write! See, I have this thing where I've got all sortsa funny/interesting/romantic stuff in my head...but I have to actually write it all down and get to it! What a pain, eh? Thanks!  
  
To: FYA85: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
AND A BIG "GROUP THANKS" TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME MULTIPLE REVIEWS! (if you give me multiple reviews, you will go here after being personally thanked in the previous A/N) Please everybody, keep on reviewing me! *~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma heard a faint noise coming from behind her. Whirling around quickly, she cast her eyes on the prince Vegeta, walking calmly to her.  
  
"C-can I help you, Vegeta?" she stuttered, shocked that he had entered her work area.  
  
"Woman, you are NOT to call me by my first name. I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to fight back, but the machine behind her caught on fire.  
  
"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" she demanded angrily, as she splashed the contents of her water bottle onto the small flames.  
  
"You were going to argue with me. You aren't allowed to do that, woman," he sneered, putting down the hand he had used to fire the small ki blast.  
  
Bulma let out a loud groan and turned away from the prince, heading for a different machine. He grabbed her arm, surprising both of them.  
  
WHAT are you doing Vegeta? his mind demanded of him. You're signing yourself up for disappointment! Vegeta chose to ignore himself. FRONT OF THE LINE! his mind roared, hating the fact that it was being overlooked.  
  
The woman gazed at him with the most intent look in her sea-colored eyes, slightly questioning.  
  
"W...What are you wearing?" Vegeta asked, voice strained.  
  
And here Bulma stared at him, scanning his eyes. He had the most tormented look on his face she had ever seen. "I-I'm wearing a red dress, Vegeta. Does it bother-"  
  
"NO! I mean...yes it does. You don't know what it's like on this planet, woman."  
  
Is he trying to protect me? Bulma asked herself.  
  
"You have the saijain mark. You can be mated with. That means," he smirked, "that you'll be visiting my chambers at some point. Every woman on the planet with that mark has to."  
  
The woman's face drained of color, then came back with a huge blush. "FUCK OFF!" she screamed as she clawed his arm with her free hand. "YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
The prince didn't budge. Instead he stood transfixed on her face. The feeling he was receiving from her nails on his skin caused awesome sensations to fly through his body. She was so weak her clawing didn't even make red marks.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed slapping him with all her might. It didn't hurt, but it snapped him back to reality.  
  
Vegeta moved closer to her. "No, I'm not going to let go of you. You think you can handle yourself here, woman?" he hissed into her ear.  
  
"My name is Bulma!" Bulma shrieked, trying to push him away from her. "B-U- L-M-A!"  
  
"I'll ask you again. Do you think you can protect yourself here, WOMAN?"  
  
Bulma growled in a way that made him throb, then answered. "Yes of course I can take care of myself! What do you think I am?!" she demanded.  
  
"Weak," he whispered as his lips crushed over hers in a heated, passionate kiss. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him then he had ever imagined she would be.  
  
The beautiful scientist's eyes widened as she felt the man's mouth cover hers. She tried to talk, trying to break the kiss, but all that resulted of her attempt was one of Vegeta's hands moving up to the nape of her neck and pushing her head closer to his.  
  
Don't scare her you idiot! Vegeta's mind barked at him.  
  
Vegeta wanted to bite her lip so bad it was killing him. But he didn't know how much the female knew about saijain customs, so (close to crying) he restrained himself, and instead settled for pushing her up against the desk she had been working on, blasting off all the equipment, and pushing himself on top of her.  
  
Tears were streaking Bulma's face as she felt him taste her curiously and hungrily.  
  
Using all the willpower he had in his body, Vegeta broke the kiss for a fraction of a second, and went to kissing her neck.  
  
"Can you protect yourself?" he demanded, slightly out of breath.  
  
Bulma went back to pushing him away, clawing and kicking him.  
  
Vegeta went back to thrusting his tongue in her mouth. After a few more seconds he asked again. "CAN YOU PROTECT YOURSELF?!"  
  
Again, Bulma screamed and tried to attack him to no avail. And again, Vegeta went back to assaulting her face with his own.  
  
"NO!" Bulma screamed finally, tears gushing from her face. "NO I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF!" Vegeta slowly removed his body from atop hers, trying not to grin. He watched her fall off the table and sink to the ground, crying bitterly and repeating quietly to herself: "I can't, I can't, I can't..."  
  
"Good," the prince stated coldly as he opened the door on his way out. "Keep it in mind when you walk around in your Earthling clothes."  
  
The door slammed shut behind him, leaving a sobbing Bulma all alone in the room. Silently she swore to herself that she would begin a new, top-secret project of her own to get stronger and be able to fight back. "I swear it," she whispered between body-shaking sobs, her voice growing louder until it reached a scream, "I swear it...!"  
  
********  
  
She hated the prince...! She hated him!  
  
Bulma ran tearfully down the cobblestone streets in anger and humiliation. She had her long, white, lab coat on...she hadn't been totally oblivious to the prince's message, and besides, it was raining.  
  
She didn't really know why she was running down the streets instead of locking herself in her and Glitter's room. Maybe some part of her wanted desperately to disobey the prince and show him that nothing would happen to her. She didn't know.  
  
And frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Nothing will happen to me, her mind whispered comfortingly, and besides, I'll go back after nightfall. Well...it is getting close...She slowed herself to a walk and caught her breath. Her feet were killing her.  
  
Bulma gazed intently at the sky. Its swirling colors vaguely reminded her of home. Tears pushed from her eyes again. A part of her mind screamed for her "mommy"...but Bulma decided that was the childish part that she had hidden away since the age of fifteen. She focused on the more adult part of her mind that reminded her that she was twenty-one now, and that she had to handle this situation like an adult.  
  
Slowly she sighed and looked back down, the rain beating on her body and plastering her hair, clothes and coat closely to her body.  
  
I'm glad I swallowed my pride when I did, she thought, trying to fill the silence that had surrounded her. Otherwise...I might not still be a virgin.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat. Vegeta! He had come to bring her back! How...sweet! Romantic! Bulma couldn't deny it, she was attracted to the prince...she always fought with people she liked. It didn't matter if they were friends or more. She just fought.  
  
She suppressed a smile and turned around. Bulma's eyes widened as she stared into a face of a saijain man she had never seen before. His hair was short and had a thick strand hanging loosely in front of his forehead.  
  
Bulma almost said, "Can I help you?" but her run-in with Vegeta prevented her from doing it. So instead she asked: "What do you want?"  
  
The man grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Come on now, doll. You can't tell me you're out here all alone and then don't know what I want!"  
  
Bulma shook off his hand, and started walking again.  
  
The man laughed. "Don't tell me a pretty little number like you doesn't want to stay a while with me?"  
  
Her pace quickened as she heard him trot up behind her.  
  
"Don't play hard to get, babe. Come on, I'll show you to the rest of the gang!"  
  
"No thank you!" Bulma yelled as she tried to run away. But the man's hand had come to her shoulder again, and when she tried to get away, his firm grip had ripped the coat in two.  
  
She grimaced as Vegeta's lesson flooded into her mind. "Good. Remember that when you walk around in your Earthling clothes." She remembered him saying.  
  
"Oh no..." she whispered as she remembered that she was wearing the same thing as she had been in the lab. "Oh I've been stupid!" she gasped as she broke into a run.  
  
The man held her white coat, disbelievingly, and stared after her in pure shock. A grin slowly slithered its way across his face. "Hey boys!" he yelled in a voice that reminded Bulma of Yaumcha's, "Come take a look at this!"  
  
He powered up and shot after her, still holding her lab coat. He came up to Bulma's breathless form quickly and grabbed her, forcing her to stop.  
  
"Uh!" she protested, trying to escape. The saijain eyed her up and down. "You...are stunning, girl."  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled quickly, "NO I'M NOT! Now leave me alone, please!"  
  
The man grinned as he saw her eyes widen in fear at the powered up, grinning forms of his fellow gang members flying up to join him.  
  
Before he could get out another comment, Bulma reached inside the torn lab coat the saijain was still holding, found a pocket and pulled out a small spray-can.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
Bulma grinned, "I'll show you." She opened the top, aimed for his eyes, and pushed the top, causing a huge stream of pepper spray to exit the can.  
  
"What the-?! AHHH!!!" he screamed clutching his eyes and sinking to the ground. Bulma took the opportunity to run for her life.  
  
"That." he coughed, "BITCH!" His friends landed beside him and demanded to know what had happened. The cruel saijain squinted his now red, burning eyes and looked at the fleeting image of the blue-haired woman.  
  
"GET HER!"  
  
********  
  
Bulma's feet throbbed and ached, but she couldn't stop now. She didn't want to be raped! Oh God what did I ever do to you?! Bulma screamed in her mind as she splashed through puddle after puddle, dripping wet and shivering in the pouring rain.  
  
Ah! she thought happily, seeing a dark area to her up coming left, A back ally! That should get me to the other side of the street and on my way back to the palace!  
  
Letting a smile cross her lips, Bulma hung a left and turned down the dark ally.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. Oh no! Bulma what have you done?! THIS IS A DEAD END!  
  
She put her back to the cold, dripping brick wall and fumbled around for her pepper-spray, not that she thought it would do much against seven saijains, but it could bide her time to scream for help, which she began doing immediately.  
  
Bulma looked straight ahead and saw a blue glow coming closer and closer with each passing second. "HELP!" she screamed frantically, "SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
Before she could blink, Bulma was gagged, had her hands tied together and through the chains, nailed to the wall to her right.  
  
Tears streamed down her face and were mixed in with the rain, falling to the ground and adding to the dirty puddles at her feet.  
  
"Now," said the saijain she had encountered earlier, "it's time to have some fun." He walked over to her and began rolling his head on her shoulder, his hands running roughly up and down her body. The rest of the gang watched, laughing.  
  
Just as the man's hands ripped her halter-style neck-area off, she felt his hard hands leave her body. She watched, (sure that she was going insane) as every single male fell down dead, blood spilling everywhere; all save one, the guy who had been roughing her up.  
  
Bulma felt the cuffs around her wrists leave her and the gag that had been shoved in her mouth rip off. She began falling to the hard ground, barely conscious.  
  
Strong arms caught her and wrapped around her protectively. "What were you doing, third class?" she heard a sexy voice demand of the man now backing up, meekly.  
  
"Whoa man...I didn't know she was your woman! Please...! I'll go find another-!"  
  
The waste of a saijain stopped and looked down to find a hole from his neck to his small intestine gaping wide and spilling blood. He fell, dead.  
  
Bulma's eyes locked on the face of her savior. She whispered as blackness came to over-take her: "Who...?"  
  
"My name is Turlis." 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Yay! I'm glad I had some people going about Vegeta saving Bulma. Currently I'm debating on what should happen...but I'll just go with whatever my fingers feel like typing.  
  
To: Android18: lol, I was worried that people wouldn't like how intense I was getting at certain parts...and NO you're not crazy for hoping that it wasn't Vegeta. I kinda made him out to be a bastard...I'm hoping to fix it though! Well from what I gather Vegeta's always a bastard so I can't really FIX it...but in my fic he isn't but no...wait he is...but then again no...but...oh I give up. To: Ridea: I'm glad you like it! Keep on reviewing! To: Ryoko-Onee: YAY!! I have no idea what to say but thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ok and the GROUP THANKS *echo, echo, echo*. THANK YOU! PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING AND (if you're reeeeaaallly feeling generous) TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FIC!! Please!!! The more reviews the better! But besides that, and even if you don't tell your friends, thanks so much! You guys are great!*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was official. Glitter was going crazy.  
  
"RADITZ WHERE IS SHE??!" the female saijain demanded of her new friend, lifting him up by the armor. "FUCKING TELL ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP OFF YOUR TAIL WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  
  
Raditz groaned and tried to release himself. "I told you, Glitter! I don't know where she is! She's probably in the lab. She might have gone in early or something. Lighten up, Glit!"  
  
"SHE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT YOU STUPID MONKEY SO YOU'D BETTER AS HELL TELL ME WHAT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS DID TO HER AND WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
"Glitter," he growled warningly, as much as he liked to be close to her, "put me down. Now."  
  
The female sighed and dropped him. "I...I'm sorry Raditz...I just...oh God I'm going to be sick."  
  
Raditz walked behind her and carefully put his arms around her waist. "Why are you so worried about her? And it's not really morning yet...it's still 4:36 AM."  
  
The woman looked at him with a look he didn't ever want to see on her face again.  
  
"Because she has a ki of five. That's why."  
  
Raditz let go of her waist. "You're kidding me, right? FIVE? The average saijain has at least a 130..." he trailed off, a look of worry creasing his face.  
  
"Yeah," Glitter said, "My point exactly. She's helpless here."  
  
The two sat down in the grass and thought about a way to find Bulma. Birds chirped lightly and fluttered from tree to tree, causing the spikes of the dawning sunlight to disappear for instants, then reappear in brilliance again.  
  
"Who was she last with?" Glitter finally asked, breaking the silence. "Do you know?"  
  
Raditz thought about this for a minute. He wasn't really interested in the aqua-haired female, although she was attractive. Suddenly it dawned on him, and his face twisted into an unreadable emotion.  
  
"Who, Raditz?" Glitter asked, worried now at the look on his face.  
  
"Vegeta," he whispered, rising to his feet. "I'll go find him. Stay here." And without giving Glitter a chance to argue he took off.  
  
********  
  
Vegeta vaguely heard the door creak open, and turned his head to it, hoping, desperately hoping, that it was the person invading his thoughts.  
  
He groaned and turned his head back to his desk when he realized it was only Raditz, and again took to beating it on the hard wood.  
  
"Vegeta!" Raditz demanded, stepping into the room, "T-!"  
  
"I KNOW SHE'S GONE DAMN IT!" Vegeta yelled, still trying to kill himself by banging his head on the wood.  
  
"Y...you KNOW?" Raditz whispered. Then he looked down and gasped in shock. There were wine bottles upon wine bottles strewn carelessly about the floor, some still leaking a bit of their alcohol. Upon further inspection, Raditz saw broken bottles too, with splashes of wine all around them.  
  
"Oh Vegeta..." he mumbled in shock as he watched his life-long friend drain a full bottle of cherry flavored wine and throw it to the ground, causing it to explode into a million tiny pieces. "Vegeta, how?" Raditz tried carefully.  
  
"I..." he laughed maniacally, "I kissed her...I KISSED HER and forced her onto the table until she told me she was weaker than me. Can you believe I did that? CAN YOU BELIEVE I DID THAT?!" Vegeta drained another bottle.  
  
Raditz shook his head. "Nope...I can't. So you're saying that's why she's missing?"  
  
"ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"WELL GOOD BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT!"  
  
Raditz felt totally confused, but decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Sheran away becauseshewas scared of me! Can't you see thatyoustupidsaijainmonkey?!" Vegeta started to slur. It took a lot of alcohol to get a saijain drunk and this was certainly starting to be enough.  
  
"Well you have to find her, Sir," Raditz explained carefully. "Do you have- ?"  
  
"A-any idea astowhat mi...might hahahappenn toher? Yes."  
  
Raditz shook his head. The prince was not sober and was in no condition to even be talking. He watched his prince drain another bottle without even stopping for a breath. "Stop drinking, Vegeta," Radtiz ordered. "You need to help us find her."  
  
"Areyouo-ordering me araround...whateveryournameis,saijain?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Well thenn I'llahafta lislistenIguess."  
  
"Sober up then," Raditz commanded, slightly liking the feeling of control he had.  
  
"AREYOUORDERING-G MEAROUND?!?!" Vegeta suddenly demanded drunkenly, and staggering to his feet. Suddenly his slur stopped, but his drunkenness remained. "SHE'S GONE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A SAIJAIN!" the prince roared in lunacy. He may have been drunk, but Vegeta still knew he was at least part of the reason Bulma was gone...and it was killing him.  
  
"Vegeta calm down," Raditz breathed in fear as his superior powered up far beyond what Raditz had ever seen him go.  
  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU WILL...help her...Uhh..." Vegeta moaned as he finally passed out, crashing to the wine-soaked floor.  
  
Raditz walked over to his prince carefully and picked him up. He shook his head. Even out cold, Vegeta kept a scowl on his face. As Raditz laid Vegeta down on his bed, he heard him mumble one thing "...Bulma..."  
  
********  
  
Bulma mumbled something, then woke fully. "Where...?" Her eyes scanned her surroundings and finally landed on a saijain with a very nice build curled up, sound asleep in a near-by chair.  
  
The people on Earth probably heard her scream.  
  
Turlis jolted awake and covered his ears, trying to yell over the beautiful female's screams of terror. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT THE MAN WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU HAVE AN OUNCE OF COMPASSION PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!"  
  
Bulma stopped immediately as the memories flooded back to her. Vegeta's passion, the gangsters, her savior...the darkness. She gripped her shaking body and doubled over onto the bed moaning.  
  
Turlis immediately got up and walked over to her, bending down and lightly caressing her chin. "What's wrong, female?"  
  
"Bulma..." she whispered. "My name...is Bulma."  
  
That's a nice name, Turlis thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Well what's wrong, Bulma?" Her name rolled off his tongue like no other. He liked it.  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
Go ahead? his mind questioned. "'Go ahead' with what?"  
  
Bulma stared at him with her oceanic eyes. "Finish the job. I know you raped me in my sleep. That's all, all saijain's dream about, right? Well now I'm here and awake for the second half of it, so go on."  
  
His mouth tried to form some words, but he couldn't. Finally he hissed, angrily: "What are you talking about, female?!" Her words had severely hurt his pride. "I would never, NEVER rape a woman. NEVER."  
  
Bulma whimpered at his rough tone, and shuddered as his hand left her cheek. He was leaving the room. Bulma looked silently outside the small window for a moment and noticed that it was still some-what dark out. She turned her head back to see Turlis just about to slam the door behind him, as he was angrily making his way out.  
  
How dare she accuse me of that?! his mind demanded, fuming, I saved her damn life from the rapists! That sorry son of a bi- His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet, vulnerable female sitting shivering on his bed.  
  
"Don't go," was her plea.  
  
Turlis froze. "What?" he asked, trying to hold up his cold composure, and failing miserably.  
  
"Please don't leave me!" Bulma begged as she watched him turn around to face her.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
Tears formed in the woman's shining eyes and fell down her cheek. "Because you're...you're the only one who seemed to even slightly care about me..." here a small laugh, "And who would believe it would have been a saijain, right?"  
  
Turlis began slowly walking over to the bed and eventually sat down beside her, watching her every breath. Suddenly he felt her body press closely against his. '  
  
Turlis made a sharp intake of breath and looked down in surprise and the sobbing beauty now in his arms. Now how did THAT happen? he wondered, thinking of his arms around Bulma. It must be a reaction...his mind reasoned.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered tenderly, "Please don't cry...there's no reason for you to cry."  
  
Through her tears, Bulma choked out every-so-often, "Please...please don't leave me...don't leave me...please don't go..." and so on and so forth.  
  
Turlis couldn't believe that any of this was really happening, but decided that if it was a dream, it was the best god damn dream he'd ever had, and he intended on dragging it out as long as possible. But it wasn't a dream...and somewhere inside of him, Turlis realized that and his tail began swishing back and forth eagerly.  
  
"Oh please don't leave me all alone!" Bulma cried, burying her face in his bare chest, "I'm...so scared...and cold...please...don't go..."  
  
Slowly the saijain lay down, gently pulling her down with him into a resting position in his arms. "Shh..." he whispered again, "Bulma don't cry..."  
  
Her teeth chattered in the cold, which Turlis hadn't really noticed before.  
  
He powered up quickly to stop her violent shaking and shivering. After a short while his heat warmed her, and, now understanding that he wasn't going to leave, Bulma finally cried herself to sleep in the male's strong arms.  
  
"I'm not going to get much sleep tonight," Turlis sighed into her silky hair as he closed his eyes and felt her breathe softly against him.  
  
He slowly curled himself around her (thankful that he had removed his armor earlier because at this point not a person alive could get him to move and his armor would have been much more uncomfortable than just his pants and boots) and lost his hands in her flowing hair.  
  
His tail swished around for hours.  
  
"You're a strange one..." he whispered after a few hours. Turning his head slightly, Turlis noticed that the sun was peeking through his open window. Groaning, Turlis tried to ignore his excited, swishing tail as he went back to his previous position and finally sleep over-took him. He drifted off to-for the first time in years-a peaceful sleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to do, but I couldn't think of how to write down all the stuff I was thinking about for the fic!  
  
To: Ridea and Nemesis: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and I'm working as hard as I can to make more chapters! ~.^ oh yeah, and Nemesis, you are absolutely right! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY VEGETA!! *whacks him upside the head with a frying pan~!)  
  
To: D-Chan: I answered your question via e-mail. I hope you'll still read my story, even though it's not a.(I got 19 e-mails asking me not to tell, but I think everyone here knows what this story is about.it might be kinda obvious, but I don't want the people who e-mailed me to get mad, though! If you'd like to know and haven't figured it out already, e-mail me and I'd be more than happy to tell you.)  
  
To: Lizzie and lia-goddess: I'm glad you like it! I'm going as fast as I can!!!! *does a happy dance* people like my stoooorryy, people like my stoooorryy!! To: kawaii: Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm glad so many people have come to see my story and liked it! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Now for some GROUP THANKS *echo, echo, echo*: Hey all! I'm so happy you guys like my story! *sniffle* It means a lot! *bows to Android 18 * I'm glad your addicted! I hope everyone else is too! Now then.eh.*turns to Bunni Girl, eyes widen, then types like the wind* I HAVEN'T BEEN STALLING! I SWEAR I HAVEN'T BEEN STALLING!!! *types faster!* Poor Krillin.!*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and rolled over, crashing to the ruined carpet below him.  
  
"What the HELL?!" he roared, trying to escape from the sheets that seemed to be attacking him. In one swift motion they were ripped wide open, and Vegeta crawled away from them, shaking.  
  
He looked up. "I'm begging you, God...let that have all been an extremely long dream." Vegeta closed his eyes and looked straight ahead again.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened.  
  
It looked like a tornado had hit, a hurricane had passed through and a volcano had erupted all inside of his room. Dangerous, broken shards of gleaming glass lay strewn about all over his carpet and dresser. Gulping, and pained, he turned his head to his main desk, where he saw a whole case of unopened bottles staring at him mockingly.  
  
They all exploded with a quick flick of his wrist.  
  
Now that he was up, the prince figured he'd better go find the scientist woman and bring her back home. He cursed himself for his foolish thinking. Getting drunk did not help me in the least! he thought angrily to himself. I can never be a great king if drinking is what I think will help me solve my problems!  
  
Carefully Vegeta stepped around the broken bottles and damp, blood-colored stains, trying to make his way to the door. When he got to it, Vegeta was suddenly struck with a mind-burning pain. Clutching his head, Vegeta sank to the ground an yelled out loud.  
  
A few saijain guards in clattering, metal armor, clunked down the hall toward their prince.  
  
"Sire! Sire, are you alright?!" one guard asked, getting down on one knee.  
  
"I...I'm fine...you idiots...!" Vegeta choked through clenched teeth. "Get away from me!"  
  
The guards looked at each other with worried looks. Then one shrugged and the others shook their heads. The guard on his knee rose, and saluted his future-leader with a hand. "We...ah...hope you'll be back to yourself again, my liege," he said quietly as he and his fellow guardsmen walked down their separate halls, back to their posts.  
  
Finally Vegeta looked up, anger knitting his brow. "How...how dare she...do this to me...!" he hissed, moaning every so often. "She will not get the satisfaction of seeing me like this when I find her." I'll be strong again, Vegeta assured himself mentally, And I WILL find her, make no mistake about THAT.  
  
Clutching his side, and staggering to his feet, Vegeta roughly gripped the wall, and made his way to the nearest door out of the palace.  
  
********  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open, and stared directly ahead to the neck of a tanned, muscular man.  
  
A scream began to pour from her beautiful mouth.  
  
Turlis' head snapped up, and immediately he tackled her, cupping his hand over her lips. "Don't you dare start that again," he laughed, tail thumping happily against the bed.  
  
Bulma nodded her head, and sighed when his strong hand reluctantly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry...Turlis, was it?"  
  
The saijain nodded.  
  
"Right...sorry about...that. Last night, now...whenever. I'm so sorry." She gave him a quick hug and sat upright. "So...where am I exactly?" the human woman questioned.  
  
"You're in my house," Turlis answered nonchalantly. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Where the Hell are you from?"  
  
Bulma opened her mouth, then shut it again quickly. She deliberated on this for a moment, then answered him with a question. "You should know that."  
  
Turlis cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"I'm the scientist from Earth that came to work for the palace. You're a high ranking saijian-"  
  
He opened his mouth to ask how she knew that, but didn't have the chance to spit it out. She answered his unspoken question anyway.  
  
"-and I know that because last night, when you saved me," she added smiling a bit, "you called one of those men 'Third Class' and a third class would never call another third class by that degrading name. But what I was trying to say," she went on, "was that every high ranking saijain should have been at the landing site of my space ship. So you should know who I am."  
  
The saijain looked confused for a second then, smiled, "Well I didn't go. I just got back from a mission in a different galaxy. Heh...sorry?" He then noticed her mark, and his eyes widened. This is the best day of your life, Turlis, his mind laughed happily. Ohh happy day! Happy, happy day! He could have screamed with joy. She seemed so perfect. He could protect her, and she could hold her own.  
  
Bulma laughed slightly and looked around the clean room. "So how long of a walk is it to the palace, Turlis?" His heart crashed like a rock to the floor. Turlis looked down, then got up. "About an hour. So you want to go back?" He eyed her torn, small dress. Those sick saijain rapists had ripped the neckpiece off the night before. It looked fine to him though. The top of the dress just started right above her breasts was all that was different about it now; all except for a few tears in the bottom hem that is.  
  
The woman got up as well and stretched. She didn't notice it, but Turlis' tail started going insane again. "Well...I guess so. I mean, I have a lot of work to do there you know...and Vegeta..." her smile faded a bit, but remained on her face.  
  
Turlis hissed bitterly. "So you're his then?" His tail hung like ice behind him.  
  
Bulma whirled on him, catching him by surprise. He'd never seen a female disagree or argue with him in any way. Saijain females just didn't do that.  
  
"Look here, TURLIS!" she spat angrily, "I do NOT belong to anyone! I am my own master, got that?! I will do what I please! And that SUCKY EXCUSE YOU'VE GOT FOR A PRINCE CAN JUST KISS MY ASS, GOT IT?!"  
  
Turlis stared at her for a moment; a blank look on his handsome face. Then without warning erupted into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
The blue-haired woman became very angry, walked over to the saijain (who now had tears forming in his eyes he was laughing so hard) and kicked him.  
  
The weak kick didn't hurt, and that caused the saijain male to laugh even harder. "Y-you!" he gasped, "HIM! K-k-kiss...kiss y-your...ass...!" He could hardly breathe.  
  
Bulma groaned and sat back down on the bed, giggling slightly while she was at it.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! I don't wanna laugh alone!" Turlis snickered as again, he tackled her, pushing them both off the bed; only this time he began tickling her aggressively. Bulma screamed with laughter and tried desperately to get away, but to no avail.  
  
So, for a second Bulma controlled her laughs and grinned. That stopped Turlis for a moment, and then he felt something delicate brush down his neck. His eyes widened as he tried to raise his shoulder and bend his head, to stop her from what she was doing. But as soon as he did that, the felt it on the now exposed side of his neck.  
  
She was tickling him back!  
  
His tail darted back and forth as he laughed and let her think she was winning for a while, then he easily overtook her little reign of terror and tickled her some more.  
  
Bulma tried to get a way and grab a pillow or something, but Turlis' tail wrapped around her small waist and pulled her to him as she clawed at the bed, still trying to get back on it. "Ha!" he laughed, "Now try and get away!" All Bulma succeeded in doing was pull the sheet off the bed and cover them both on the floor.  
  
Now that made it slightly harder to attack, since every once in a while one of them would grab at the other and get a handful of white sheet, leaving them wide open for attack by the opposition.  
  
Bulma made that mistake at one point, and Turlis took the opportunity to attack her with a different method. "Oh!" he laughed quietly, "That's a mistake you're going to hate me for! You're mine now!" He took his head slightly ran it over her neck, causing the tingling she was getting from the rest of her body to shoot up from every fiber of her being.  
  
"Huh...?! Oh! AHHHH!" Bulma laughed as she felt him attack her in all her ticklish spots all at once. She couldn't escape and was quite helpless against the strong saijain.  
  
Bulma hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time, and Turlis hadn't ever had this much fun in his life. Turlis didn't know tickling people could ever be anything other than annoying...much less fun!  
  
In no time, both were gasping for air and laughing insanely, rolling over one another to try to get more leverage.  
  
********  
  
Glitter and Raditz floated near the open window at Turlis' house, dumbstruck.  
  
Glitter whispered hoarsely, "Wh...what are they doing?"  
  
Raditz gulped and watched the male rub his head up and down her neck, tongue flicking out every once in a while. "They're not wearing any clothes are they?" Glitter asked, not able to tear her eyes away from them.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief as he watched the two laughing bodies roll over each other on the floor, a thin, white sheet covering them from the shoulders down. The male was obviously not wearing a shirt, and since the female didn't have any straps, she must have been topless too. And the way they were on each other, gasping, moaning and laughing..."That's mating if I've ever seen it," he rasped, unbelieving. 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Hehe...I'm glad you guys liked the ending! I was thinking nobody would! Ok, now I know *looks apologetic* that that chapter was wayyy too short, so this chapter is going to be longer, ok? *promises*  
  
To: Liz: lol, yeah oh boy! Thanks so much for the compliment! It made be blush and everything! Ahh! Please keep reviewing! To: dragon's moon: Wow! Gimme some reviews!! Lol, thanks and keep 'em coming!  
  
To: Group: THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! Aiya, I love your comments! They make me laugh so hard! I'm glad you liked chap. 6!  
  
Ok, now one more thing. School's really starting (that means homework...Oh glory...) and so I'm not going to be able to get as many chapters up as I have been doing. Please keep checking back though! I'm going to try to do a chapter a day, if that's ok with you guys? Please don't get mad if I miss a day though! Thanks! You guys are soooo the best reviewers ever!*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Raditz and Glitter flew slowly, neither wanting to talk about what they had just seen, but both feeling the need to. Glitter had less discipline, so she finally blurted: "What's Vegeta going to say? It seems to me like he likes Bulma...a little..."  
  
Raditz snorted. Just a little? he thought to himself, smirking. "Glitter you have no idea... You remember the day you both came out of your space pod? I could sense Vegeta feel in a way I have NEVER felt him feel. I didn't think he was capable of feeling so strongly. There's a reason he feels that way too, you know."  
  
Glitter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you're the expert all of the sudden? You know, he certainly doesn't show it. Forcing her to kiss him and tell him she's weak.he worries about HIS pride," she scoffed, disapprovingly, "and doesn't give a shit about anyone else's." During their fly, Raditz had told her what Vegeta had done to Bulma (that's how she knew.)  
  
"Unlike you," she added, finally smiling and causing him to blush at his own thoughts, "You'd never force me to do anything I didn't want to, would you?" She sped ahead of him.  
  
"I don't know..." Raditz whispered, watching her ass as she flew away. "I really don't know..."  
  
Using a small burst of energy, Raditz caught up to his "friend" and flew beside her once more. He was about to bring up what she had said, but was cut off.  
  
"Hey Raditz," she started intently.  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"Umm...what did you mean a few seconds ago? About how prince Vegeta felt so strange...?"  
  
Raditz looked around, and then gazed at Glitter's perfect form. "When someone looks at their future...mate," he swallowed dry air, "...they get a strange feeling...Vegeta is just choosing to ignore it."  
  
Glitter looked at him strangely, "He hasn't been nice to her at all. And he forced her...what are you getting at?"  
  
The male sighed. "I'm just saying that the scientist is a good possibility. Vegeta has never forced anyone to do anything at all with him before...romantically that is. So he may either be going crazy from not finding his mate, or he may be trying to hold down his feelings for the woman because he feels that he is far to busy at the moment to take a permanent woman."  
  
Glitter was silent for a moment. "Well then how do you think Vegeta's going to react?"  
  
Raditz shrugged. "I have no idea what he's going to say."  
  
********  
  
"SHE WAS WHAT?!"  
  
The left side of the palace exploded into a bazillion pieces.  
  
Raditz felt layers upon layers of weight covering him, and numbly he started swimming out of the piles of glass, concrete and all out rubble. "Uh..." he mumbled, and heard other saijains who happened to be in the left wing do the same.  
  
Vegeta's aurora sparked an electric blue and flashed yellow for an instant...but only that. "Tell me, Raditz," Vegeta growled, picking up his bruised friend from the ground, "Tell me that you are lying. NOW!"  
  
"He...he's not lying," Glitter said, mainly to herself, as she clambered to her shaking knees and finally to her feet.  
  
Vegeta dropped Raditz and made his way to Glitter. He stopped directly in front of her, and stared her down, straight in the eyes. "Say that again," he ordered quietly.  
  
"I said, he's not lying," Glitter feigned confidence. "I'm sorry, my prince. She must not have been the one. There will be others."  
  
Vegeta raised a hand to slap the cocky woman right there in the face, but saw a little of Bulma in the female's eyes. It was nothing related...not by blood, but a type of bond the two friends must have somehow created, like him and Raditz. Shaking his head, Vegeta dropped his arm, and turned around to face a field that was just beyond the forest behind the palace.  
  
"Tell me exactly what you saw," he ordered, voice cracking.  
  
********  
  
Turlis was finally coming to terms with the fact that Bulma had to go back to the palace. He didn't want to...but he didn't really want to evoke the wrath of his soon-to-be leader. The King was stepping down as soon as Vegeta found his mate, and that was (or so the rumors said) supposed to be rather soon.  
  
"Hey, Turlis," Bulma's voice interrupted his troubled thoughts, "I was just thinking...if you wanted me to...I would never press something like this on you...but I could stay at your place and I could walk to work every day."  
  
Turlis really, really liked that idea. A lot.  
  
Bulma was pleased at the excited expression on her new friends face, then looked curious when a frown covered it. "You can't walk...you know what almost happened to you in those streets."  
  
He was rather shocked when she laughed. "What? What's so funny?" he demanded, slightly hurt that she would laugh at him for all that seriousness.  
  
"Oh, Turlis! Don't get all defensive! I didn't come to this planet TOTALLY unprepared!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow challengingly.  
  
Bulma grinned. "I have all my stuff still unpacked, and in my room. Just fly me to the palace and I'll show you."  
  
"You'd better tell me why," Turlis laughed. "You will NOT be walking to work unless I have proof that you'll be ok."  
  
He loved to hear her laughter. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you. I have this thing called Capsule X. It turns into whatever I want it to. I'll turn it into a motorcycle or a jet pack or something."  
  
"Liar. There is no such thing. Why are you lying to me?" he growled.  
  
Bulma frowned deeply. "FINE! Take me to my chambers in the palace and I'll SHOW you Capsule X." Confidently she jumped into his un-expecting arms, causing him to hold her in a cradling position.  
  
Turlis grinned and took off to the palace.  
  
********  
  
"Whoa.what happened here?" Turlis wondered aloud, floating lightly in the air with a shocked Bulma around his neck. "I...I don't know...well thank God I live in the right wing!" she tried to laugh. Turlis nodded and wondered why, as a second-in-command soldier, he hadn't been called to arms after the obvious explosion had taken place.  
  
"Well...?" she demanded, looking up at the male.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we going or not?"  
  
"Eh..." Turlis looked down at Bulma's exquisite face, "Second and third classes aren't allowed in without special permission...I don't think we should go-"  
  
"Oh shut-up and fly me down to that window," Bulma demanded to the shocked saijain. Slowly he complied and opened the window for her, letting Bulma in right before himself.  
  
He looked around. "Hey, nice place you've got here. You sure you want to give it up to come room with me?"  
  
Bulma laughed as she rummaged through one of her many suitcases for one of her Capsule X's. "Yeah," Bulma responded, "Besides, I think Glitter may want some private time at some point in the near future. She's a saijain you know." Bulma tossed Turlis a picture of the two girls together.  
  
"She's beautiful...." Turlis said before he could catch himself. Oh great, he thought, now she'll be mad at me...stupid, stupid...stupid! Oh stupid!  
  
Bulma laughed. "I know! Isn't she?! She'll find a great guy; I know she will! She deserves one!"  
  
Turlis dropped the picture and stared at her. She isn't mad at me...? She AGREED WITH ME?! Oh how cool is that...!  
  
"Here we go!" Bulma declared, pulling out two tiny capsules.  
  
"What the Hell is that, Bul?"  
  
"This," she proclaimed proudly, "Is Capsule X. What should I turn it into to prove that I was right and you were wrong?"  
  
He stared at her some more. Look at how self-confidant she is! his mind screamed happily, only his tail showed it though.  
  
"Well...turn it into a...hmm...how about a..." he grinned.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, curious, "Turn it into a what?!"  
  
"That can turn into anything, right?"  
  
"Err...right."  
  
Turlis walked over to Bulma, picked her up and flew out the window, straight over to the destroyed west wing. He pointed grinning. There was no way...!  
  
Bulma grinned. "That's all? Put me down you monkey, and I'll show you!" Turlis still didn't believe her, and so he set her down at the site of the wreckage.  
  
"Ok...one, two-Vegeta?!" Bulma screamed, as she looked the prince of all saijain's straight in the now shocked eyes.  
  
"Woman?!" Vegeta yelled, not believing his luck. He felt slightly embarrassed about the mess around him but it didn't matter. Vegeta stomped over to her trying to remain angry. She mated, you idiot! Be mad at her! Make her cower at your presence! Show her that she is yours! Vegeta's mind coached him.  
  
"Woman where the fuck were you?!" Vegeta demanded. "Your stupid friend was worried about you!"  
  
"Who, Glitter?" Bulma asked. Turlis bit his lip. Did she know how dangerous the prince was?  
  
"Yes, GLITTER," the prince spat, "Now what the Hell were you doing last night?! I TOLD you not to run around in your sluttish Earth clothes, but NO! You had to try and prove me wrong! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!"  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said calmly, "I don't want to fight with you. I am still trying to forgive you for yesterday, so-"  
  
The prince was in shock. "YOU try to forgive ME?! I'M STILL TRYING TO FORGIVE YOU!"  
  
"Well YOU shouldn't have tried to rape me! Then I wouldn't have run away!"  
  
Rape? Turlis thought to himself, Is that why she was on the streets? The prince tried to rape her?! His fists clenched angrily and his tail snapped back and forth.  
  
Vegeta's power level shot up like a rocket, far beyond what Turlis' could. "I WASN'T FUCKING-!"  
  
"WELL YOU WERE TRYING!"  
  
Turlis couldn't believe she was arguing with the prince...and he wasn't trying to kill her for it!  
  
"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE, BITCH?!" Vegeta screamed, outraged.  
  
"NO, BECAUSE THERE'S NO NEED FOR IT! Unless you're going to apologize, then I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth!" Bulma then pressed the button on one of the capsule's tops and threw it to the middle of the debris that was once the left side of the palace.  
  
"What are you doing, woman?!"  
  
"SHUT-UP VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta fumed, then heard three consecutive clicks behind him. "Hey Vegeta," Bulma's voice laughed, "You'd better go check that out."  
  
Grumbling, Vegeta took about three steps back, whirled and walked over to where the capsule lay ticking. He raised an eyebrow. "What the-!"  
  
The left wing sprung up all around him. "WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he looked around inside his room. He flew out as fast as he could and made for the back door.  
  
********  
  
"Hurry Turlis!" Bulma giggled as they grabbed her things and jumped out the window. Bulma had used Turlis' test of truth as a good distraction so they could get her things together.  
  
She had written a quick note to Glitter, explaining where she was if she needed to find her for some reason. She also explained in the quick letter, that she'd be coming to work everyday too. Bulma left it on Glitter's nightstand, right under the book she was currently reading, "Blood and Chocolate".  
  
Turlis was rather quiet the whole way home. He didn't know what to say! He also didn't know whether he should laugh, cry, scream, be angry or what! The creature he held in his arms was magnificent, though. Of that he was sure.  
  
When they finally reached his home, they opened the door, threw her stuff inside, ran in and slammed it.  
  
After seeing his new roommate smile, Turlis decided what to feel. Both exploded into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
********  
  
"So...so she was here..." Glitter sniffed through tears, walking down the new halls toward (to the extent of her current knowledge) her and Bulma's room. Why hadn't Bulma said hello to her? Or even good-bye?  
  
Quickly she opened the door and slammed it behind her, erupting into tears. Slowly, she went to her grand closet, and pulled out a silken nightgown that she had brought with her from Earth. She found the saijian night-ware quite uncomfortable. Besides, she thought, trying to shove away the thoughts of her disappearing friend, silk is far better than long cotton pants and long cotton shirts! What's the deal here, anyway? The guys can wear boxers to bed, but the females have to wear thick, sweaty sheep-fur?  
  
Slowly she climbed into her bed and looked to her left...to Bulma's empty bed. Glitter felt a few more tears fall down her cheeks, but brushed them away quickly. Stupid...she thought, picking up her book and opening it to the bent page she had made for a bookmark. Something was still on her nightstand.  
  
Looking around, Glitter quickly grabbed it and opened it slowly. "Oh...!" she gasped as Glitter looked at Bulma's flowery handwriting.  
  
She read silently.  
  
Dear Glitter, Hey there! I found the fixed left wing.how could you miss it?! Boy was I shocked to find it! Anyway, look I'm sort of in a hurry-Vegeta's mad at me!-and I just wanted to apologize for not being able to talk to you during my quick little visit to pick up my stuff! Please don't be mad at me! Besides, we can talk to each other tomorrow when I come to work! See, I'm rooming with this guy named "Turlis"...after what Vegeta did to me last night...well I just didn't feel all that safe staying at the palace anymore. Anyway (again!) Turlis and I have become great friends...I think we have a chance together too! Hehe...this morning we got into a tickling fight, and I accidentally pulled the sheet off the bed (while trying to escape of course!) and he started tickling me with his hair because I grabbed the sheet instead of him! He's a great guy...and I hope we have a chance together...(pretend I'm sighing here) and so I'm still a virgin...I'll stay that way too...until I'm married!  
  
Turlis is so nice! He's giving me my own room! I'll talk to you soon! (Hey.who are you into? That Raditz guy? DON'T YOU DENY IT! I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM! I'M NOT BLIND!)  
  
Lotsa hugs!  
  
Bulma xoxo!  
  
Glitter smiled. "Until you're married? Sure Bulma, sure.I'll show this to everyone in the morning...Uh...so tired...stupid us...thought...Bulma was..." Glitter fell asleep, letter and book still in her hand.  
  
********  
  
The door slowly creaked open, as Raditz and Vegeta slipped into Glitter's room. Vegeta took a look around. "So she's gone...the bitch...!" Vegeta whispered angrily. "How are we going to find out anything if she's not here?" Raditz whispered back, urgently.  
  
Vegeta looked at the sleeping female saijain lying with a smile on her bed. "Your girlfriend here might know something," Raditz gave his friend a warning look. "Don't touch her."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Then you go get what she's holding."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Raditz slinked over to beside the sleeping woman's bedside and caught his breath. What is she...wearing...oh God...Raditz crossed his legs and gently removed the small piece of paper from her hand. He ignored the book.  
  
"Ok, I got it, let's go."  
  
********  
  
"Ok, so read it Raditz," Vegeta demanded back in his normal, angry, loud voice.  
  
"Alright..." Raditz began reading the friendly letter out loud.  
  
"...Turlis and I have become great friends," Raditz repeated, "...I think we have a chance together too! Hehe...this morning we got into a tickling fight, and I accidentally pulled the sheet off the bed..." Raditz trailed off.  
  
Vegeta looked down angrily. How could she...? "Go read the rest of it, Raditz."  
  
"O-ok." Raditz went on. "(while trying to escape of course!) and he started tickling me with his hair because I grabbed the sheet instead of him! He's a great guy...and I hope we have a chance together...(pretend I'm sighing here) and so I'm still a virgin...I'll stay that way too...until...I'm...married..." Raditz trailed off and dropped the letter upon looking up at the prince's enraged face.  
  
"Raditz...!" his voice raised as Vegeta powered up.  
  
Raditz squeaked and soared out of the room going top-speed. "It was an EASY MISTAKE!" Raditz screamed like a girl, finally bursting outside into the cold night. Oh God please don't let him kill me! his mind begged.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he too came outside, hunting down his friend.  
  
Raditz squeaked, getting into a quick fighting position. He'd let Vegeta take out his anger, then hopefully he'd realize that Bulma was ok, not mated, and just looking for a boyfriend in that Turlis character.  
  
"I'm going to beat the livin', breathin' shit out of you," Vegeta hissed as he powered up and charged at his friend.  
  
********  
  
The two saijains lay exhausted side by side in the fresh morning light. Sweat poured down their bodies like rain and both were panting like whatever they were breathing was the last they were ever going to get.  
  
"Alright...Raditz," Vegeta gasped, "Let's go...the woman should be coming today, right?"  
  
Raditz nodded. "Right." And then, "Vegeta? Do you hear something?"  
  
The prince was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I do. What is it?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
The men got up, tails limp and bodies heaving. The steady rumble got louder and louder. They slowly slid into their fighting position, blood pouring out of various spots of their bodies.  
  
Both powered up as they saw something come up from the hill.  
  
"What the...?!" Raditz gasped as he saw a strange, roaring machine jump over a small ramp like formation in the ground, land and skid to a stopping position.  
  
"Oh that is a kick-ass machine..." Raditz whispered excitedly, and saw Vegeta nod in agreement.  
  
"There's somebody on it..." Vegeta suddenly hissed, and then gasped when he got a look at the clothing the person was wearing, "Who...?"  
  
The figure on the motorcycle put a black boot on the ground, and moved leather gloved hands up to the helmet. It clicked something on the chin of its helmet, then pulled the thing off.  
  
Long bluish, aquamarine hair tumbled down from the top of her head as Bulma threw her helmet to the ground.  
  
Vegeta throbbed. There was nothing better-nothing-than a chick in skin- tight leather.  
  
  
  
###"Blood and Chocolate" is a real book! I just finished reading it and I loved it! I don't remember who wrote it...but if you want, go check it out from the library or something! Please review this chapter everyone! It took a while to write one this long! Hehe..I have lotsa good ideas for some more chapters though! I'm not sure if I can get any more out today...but I'll try! Review, review, review!### 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: Wahoo!! Catzoid is a very happy camper right now! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! Katie told me I'd get reviews for this, but I didn't believe her! O.o  
  
To: Moon's Majesty, lynn, Soo Mee, Anime Chick, and Tweetyboo: Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but school is killing me! To: firion-chan: Wai! You reviewed every chapter pretty fast! Thanks! I LIKE REVIEWS! Hehe.I have fans! Thanks so much. Lol, you made me blush! ~.^ To: Lady Pesh: Ahh! EVIL SPELLING! Lol, no, you're probably right, I'm just using my spelling for the stuff. I hope you don't mind...but it's too late to change now! Keep reviewing! To: Amieva: LOL! When I read your review I almost died! That IS sick! THAT'S GREAT! Lol, keep reviewing! I'd love to hear from you again!  
  
To: GROUP!: YAY! Wow you guys are so good to me! I wonder if anybody reads these author's notes anyway...oh well! If you do, then I'm telling you now that I am SO sorry I haven't updated, but school is absolutely crushing me! WHY DOES IT HURT?!?! *~*~*~*~  
  
**Extra NOTE!: I apologize for the HUGE delay...I'll try to update more often! I've just been working on this new story...and then there's school...school bad for me...**  
  
  
  
"Woah...Bulma..." Raditz whispered, shocked, as he gazed at her perfect figure, accented by the tight leather.  
  
"Hey Raditz! Hey...Vegeta..." Bulma trailed off, looking to the ground then back up to him. She was still wary of the sexy prince, but was quickly getting over it. I'm going to show him that I'll gain the leverage...I'll get the strength! Bulma swore repeatedly in her mind. I'll start by using my...natural...attributes. I'll get him back for what he did! I'll make him feel first...then I'll kick his ass!  
  
"Woman," he gulped, voice cracking once as if strained, and then rising to its normal level, "What did I tell you about wearing your whorish clothes!"  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched him eye her body hungrily. "Well I think you told me not to do it.but I always was a bad girl." Bulma slid off her bike slowly, in the most seductive manner she could muster.  
  
Running her body over the bike on her way off, Bulma made sure to lean over slightly. Prior to her arrival, Bulma had unzipped the top of her suit...it was open enough to almost reveal that she was wearing a black laced bra. The lace barely peeked over the rim. She smiled at the memory. She had been dumb enough to ask Turlis if it had been low enough. He had just stood there.then ran off quickly blurting out something like, "Don't come in my room for the next hour and a half!"  
  
Vegeta felt something strange inside his nose. Suddenly his eyes widened and a hand flew to cover it. The blood was close to trickling through his clenched fingers.  
  
"Well...!" Vegeta demanded of the scientist as she pressed a button on the left front side of her cycle. It promptly flashed and then in a cloud of blackish-tanned smoke, became a tiny capsule with a big "X" on the front. "Aren't you going to go do your job WOMAN?!"  
  
Bulma looked at him, a strand of shining hair covering her right eye. She brushed it away slowly. "Alright, Vegeta. I apologize. Oh and...by the way," she giggled, brushing past him, "you might want to find some tissues...your nose is bleeding."  
  
Raditz eyes widened as he turned to his friend and found out that it was true; Vegeta had a thundering nosebleed. His prince looked at him, begging him silently to help him out.  
  
Raditz shook his head and called after the quickly disappearing Bulma. "W...we were fighting! And...and I hit him in the nose! It's not what you think!"  
  
"And it just kicked in now?" Bulma called behind her, opening a side door.  
  
"Uh...yeah!"  
  
"Right."  
  
The door slammed shut with an earsplitting "CRACK!"  
  
********  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, BULMA!"  
  
Bulma turned her head around slightly, then fully whirled to brace herself from the impact of Glitter's lunge.  
  
"DOWN GIRL!" Bulma yelled as she slammed to the ground, a tail-wagging Glitter sitting atop her. Glitter beamed and jumped off her friend, eyes sparking.  
  
"God Bul! I didn't think you'd ever get back! Ohhhh! I'm so glad you're safe!" Glitter rushed back over to her stumbling friend, who was just getting back to her feet and hugged her strongly.  
  
Bulma laughed and gently pushed her excited friend off. "Oh Glit...I'm sorry I worried you. Really, I'm fine, there was no reason to worry about me." She turned back to her work, hands flying over a keyboard.  
  
Glitter's face darkened and her smile was replaced with a frown. "Bulma..." The aqua-haired woman either chose to ignore her or just didn't hear. "Bulma! BULMA YOU LISTEN TO ME!" The strong female whipped the momentarily stunned Bulma around to face her. "Now lets get one thing settled. You are NOT to go out by yourself on this planet, you hear me?"  
  
Bulma's mouth opened to protest.  
  
"IT'S NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION BULMA!" Glitter yelled angrily. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HERE! YOU'VE GOT NO FUCKING IDEA, SO DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME!"  
  
Bulma whimpered then shook her friend off. "Why is it," she started just as angrily, "that everyone here feels like they can push me around JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A LOWER KI?!"  
  
Glitter growled and her eyes flashed a quick, burning white. "BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU IGNORANT LITTLE-!"  
  
Bulma's hand flew out and slapped Glitter square in the jaw. "Fuck you, you know that?! FUCK YOU!"  
  
Bulma practically flew past her enraged, but temporarily shocked friend and slammed the door behind her. Tears streamed off her face as she stumbled through the halls, bashing herself against walls and other intimate objects.  
  
Glitter watched the door slam shut behind her and hissed. "She'd better not be running off again...!"  
  
********  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Bulma screamed and slammed to the ground, head bashing the floor, causing gouts of blood to gush from it.  
  
Vegeta looked down, surprised. (Her collision had caused only her to fall; he was much too powerful.)  
  
"Woman, watch where you're going," he growled. A pained noise came from the aqua haired females lips.  
  
"Woman what's the matter with you?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you damn it!" He bent down to one knee and rolled her over. "I said...FUCKING GOD!" He watched as her warm blood gushed from the open wound on her head and stained the marble floors.  
  
Bulma tried to laugh, "Heh...that...isn...isn't what...you said..."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and picked her up. "Watch where you're going next time! You could have been killed!"  
  
Bulma's temper rose. "How...how dare you?! Wh...why is ever...everyone..."  
  
The prince put a finger to her lips. "No more talking. Argue with me later."  
  
Bulma's eyes glazed over a bit and she sighed; reality was slipping away from her. "Oh alright...later...I promise..."  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself as he powered up and shot off to the medical center. "Stupid humans..."  
  
********  
  
Sunlight peeked through a partially closed window and spilled across Bulma's bed, stirring her from her dead sleep. She awoke, dazed and cold.  
  
A motion caught her eye, and Bulma immediately turned her head to the clicking brass doorknob a small ways away from her hospital bed.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Turlis?!"  
  
The figure grunted and fully entered, showing who it was.  
  
"Oh. It's you."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Yes. It's ME. Have a problem?"  
  
Bulma rolled her oceanic eyes. "Maybe. Hey, what's that you're holding?" She motioned to some papers Vegeta had been holding.  
  
"Nothing you would be interested in, woman."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I HAVE a name."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Uh...fine...just show me the papers...please?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked at them. "No. I don't think I will."  
  
Bulma groaned. "And WHY NOT?!"  
  
"Because." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"And why should I care?"  
  
Bulma sat up in her bed angrily, causing the thin sheets to fall off. "Show me!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes considerably widened. He'd never seen Earthling underwear before.  
  
"What are...you...staring...AT?!??!?!?" Bulma screamed as she looked down at herself and immediately ducked under the paper like covers.  
  
"Please show me the papers."  
  
Vegeta sighed a little and shoved his hand under the sheets, releasing the papers then pulled it back out. "There. But you won't care."  
  
Everything was silent for a moment and then: "Oh my GOD!!! THIS IS PERFECT!" Bulma screamed as her head popped up again. "This IS PERFECT!"  
  
"For...what?" Vegeta asked, truly shocked.  
  
"...I'll enter...and then prove myself..."  
  
Vegeta's mouth crashed to the floor. "Woman?!??! READ!"  
  
Bulma smiled and threw the paper (now a crumpled little ball) at Vegeta. "I read enough. I win, I get money, I get a trophy...it's all good!"  
  
"Woman do you know what the prize is?!" Vegeta demanded, disbelieving.  
  
"Of course!" Bulma laughed as in one swift motion she jumped out of bed and pushed the dumbfounded prince out the door and locked it. "Money..." she whispered happily. "Now all I've got to do is train..."  
  
********  
  
Vegeta stared at the closed door for a moment, then flew outside for a lot of fresh air. "My God..." he whispered. "Raditz!"  
  
Raditz flew down from a nearby tree and bowed before his prince. "Yes? How is she?"  
  
"She's obviously fine...but...she wants to enter the contest."  
  
"SHE WHAT?! DOES SHE KNOW WHAT THE PRIZE IS?!" Radiz yelled.  
  
"NO!" his friend yelled back.  
  
As the saijians left, yelling loudly at each other a random saijain walked by. "Have you heard?" she asked another female, happily sitting in the grass meditating.  
  
"No?" the meditating one tried.  
  
"Vegeta's holding a contest again. Remember? The one where the winner gets to sleep with him?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*Author's Note: *staggers into the bright light of day and collapses* WHAM!!!!  
  
I AM SO SORRY!! I'VE BEEN LAZY, PILED WITH HOMEWORK, NEGLECTANT, STUPID, MORONIC...*goes on, and begins banging head against wall*  
  
I'm sorry guys! (as if you couldn't tell...O.o)  
  
Oh yeah, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all find the time to go and read my other story, "The Fool".  
  
Now, without FURTHER delay...!*~*~*~*~  
  
**Extra note: I can't do the special thank you's anymore because now I have so many people to thank.I could make a whole chapter of nothing but thank you's! WHAT?! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! *runs like a maniac from an angry mob and continuously ducks flying tomato's and other edible substances* That doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Please oh please review me!  
  
***Extra EXTRA note: This chapter is an exception and is dedicated to Phoenix67851@aol.com! (  
  
  
  
Bulma's fist slammed against the padded sack of sand. Pain swam throughout her entire body causing her (for the millionth time) to feel terribly sick.  
  
"Well I never was one to deal with pain..." she unwarily stated aloud, "But I'll be DAMNED IF I DON'T WIN THAT CONTEST!" Her outstretched foot connected with the tight leather, breaking a giant hole in its side.  
  
The woman dropped to her shaking knees and smiled, sweat rolling down her slightly arched back. "I did it..."  
  
********  
  
Raditz shook his head. "I still don't believe you."  
  
Raditz's head connected with the uninviting wall.  
  
"WELL BELIEVE IT!" Vegeta yelled angrily, then smirked, "Is it that hard to believe she'd fall for me?" His friend whimpered and curled into a little ball. The prince smiled. "Well I didn't think so." "Besides..." he lowered his voice, "I need to find a mate soon."  
  
He looked down at the crystal glass of raspberry red wine in his gloved hand. The liquid's reflectance quality was beautiful. The white lights glowing above him bounced off its tainted surface and reflected onto his face.  
  
Raditz clambered to his feet and stayed close to the farthest wall. "Prince...I think you should make absolutely sure that she...she..." He quieted up at the death glare his prince was giving him.  
  
Vegeta set the clear glass down on the table and turned to face Raditz. "If you say one more-!" A noise sounded ahead of him, and, in the slight shock, Vegeta knocked his wine glass into his lap, spraying the liquid onto his bluish pants.  
  
The oaken double doors creaked and opened, revealing a very sweaty Bulma. Her already tight clothes were now hugging every curve, and her aquamarine hair was in a loose ponytail, now also plastered to her body. She was balancing a white towel around her neck, holding it at its left and right ends.  
  
Her white and dark blue athlete's shoes made the faintest of squeaks as she walked by a gaping Vegeta and a dumbstruck friend.  
  
The prince suddenly remembered himself, and in one swift motion, crossed his legs to hide the embarrassing, red stain.  
  
Raditz snorted a little, then stopped. "RADITZ...!" an annoyed Vegeta warned uncrossing his legs to stomp his foot on the ground.  
  
As she walked by, Bulma looked down at Vegeta's sudden movement and saw the red stain covering the prince's lap. She giggled a little, and then narrowed her eyes to challenging, yet seductive slits.  
  
"You in heat or something?"  
  
Vegeta's face flushed over with a light shade of red. She almost applauded him for retaining his composure.  
  
"No," he growled, staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
Raditz burst into a fit of girlish giggles. "Yes...!" he snickered.  
  
"RADITZ!" Vegeta roared, jumping to his feet and sliding into stance.  
  
It was at that point that Raditz the warrior screamed like a little girl, flung his hands up high in the air and ran straight through the wall.  
  
Without looking back, Vegeta powered up; the bright flames of blue washing over his body cackled like fire and swam like liquid. Adding an extra boom of energy, he crouched and lunged horizontally, flying faster and faster to the screaming saijain.  
  
Bulma watched, her towel dropping to the ground. She looked down, crying softly. "When will I...ever be able to do that?"  
  
********  
  
"LET THE GAMES...BEGIN!"  
  
It was four months later, and Bulma was about seven years stronger. Not only had she trained day and night...she'd also paid a little visit back to Earth where she entered the hyperbolic time chamber over and over again, never aging and only missed for a short time.  
  
Well.she thought, missed by MOST people for a short time...She dared another glance at Glitter, her ex-best friend. Oh Glit...she thought, then whispered aloud, "...why couldn't we just forgive each other...?!"  
  
Glitter turned her pretty head and made quick eye contact with Bulma, before angrily turning away again. "Don't stare at a superior race, Earthling," Glitter called out, refusing to look at the aquamarine haired woman. But she didn't mean it.  
  
In fact, Glitter mused, Bulma has gotten so much stronger...I doubt she's inferior to any of us anymore...  
  
Bulma shouted a long string of curse words at Glitter, shaking her fist, ending with, "AND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOD-DAMN SUPERIOR, WHY AREN'T YOU ENTERING THE CONTEST YOURSELF, HMM?!?"  
  
Glitter murmured a few apologies to the saijains she was conversing with, and made her way over to Bulma. Once reaching her, Glitter placed her hands on her hips and stared the woman down.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, "You have to ACT all high and mighty to make yourself feel stronger than me...! Well let me tell you something, Glit! I've trained long and hard for four whole months and-!"  
  
Glitter slapped her ex-friend square in the jaw, spinning her around. "Don't play games with me, Bulma. I KNOW you went into the CHAMBER. And I KNOW you've done something else...illegal if I'm not mistaken..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma sneered.  
  
"You went to Earth and-"  
  
"I KNOW you know that, but I'm talking about the second thing you said. What was that? Illegal?!" she hissed.  
  
Glitter smirked. "Yes. Illegal." Her head made a small motion to the syringe barely peeking out of the earthling's leather belt.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, you mean this?" Bulma freed it and held it before the two of them.  
  
"You would use steroids..." Glitter growled, fists clenching, "...IN AN HONEST TOURNAMENT?! YOU WANT THE PRIZE THAT MUCH?! BULMA YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" So she wasn't sleeping with Turlis...she did it all to get at Prince Vegeta...! Glitter's mind yelled.  
  
Bulma's face twisted into an unreadable expression. It's just money...why is she getting all worked up about it? Ah...I see...she WANTS to pick a fight. Steroids my ass... Bulma thought to herself, then said aloud, "Glitter, these AREN'T steroids, I DON'T need them."  
  
"You're asking me to believe that you're entering a saijain tournament and you aren't using steroids in some form?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Glitter scoffed. "I'm not stupid Bulma. That needle must contain an extract you made from a saijain and you're going to inject it to combine your newly acquired strength with a saijain's."  
  
"THAT ISN'T TRUE!"  
  
"Then what, pray tell, is it, Earth Girl?"  
  
Bulma shook with fury. Up until half a year ago, Glitter had been an "Earth Girl". Where did she get off belittling Bulma like that?  
  
"It's a very weak knock-out potion. I was going to use it on myself an hour before my turn to fight so I could have the optimum amount of rest, if you MUST know." She growled. "Now if you'll excuse me," Bulma whirled away from the stunned female and slammed right into Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Ow...Vegeta!" Bulma yelped. "Wha...you're supposed to be in the stands watching!" she yelled after regaining her composure.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta's voice rumbled in its usual (sexy) way, "I'm going to tell you one last time: DON'T ENTER!"  
  
"Why not, Vegeta? Because you know I'll make a mockery of your pathetic saijain race?"  
  
Vegeta's temper flared and he raised a hand in warning of a slap. Bulma cringed. The males WERE far stronger than the females.  
  
"Woman...the prize-!" Vegeta yelled close to hysteria, waving his arms around in disbelief.  
  
"Ah yes, the PRIZE." Bulma smiled. The money's as good as mine! "I will win it, you'll see! And I have every intension of licking it alllllll up!" She then walked swiftly around him and to her personal area to train and rest for the next three hours before her turn.  
  
"Lick..." Vegeta's face washed itself over in deep cherry red and his eye twitched a little. He turned and watched Bulma stride over to her chambers and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
The crowd roared, causing Vegeta to jump a little. He cursed at his lack of composure. That damn woman is going to cost me my life someday...she's occupying every ounce of my mind...! How annoying... He growled and looked up at a giant, black screen with orange neon lights. They read, "WINNER!" on the left and "LOSER" on the right.  
  
He looked casually over to where this "WINNER" stood, and then took a step back. She was quite possibly the most unattractive woman on the entire planet. She must have weighed an easy 400 pounds and was wearing unbelievably tight spandex. He shuddered. Please don't let someone like THAT win.his mind begged of the heavens, I doubt I'd survive! Wait.what am I talking about?! This whole thing is ridiculous! I'm to share a bed with some stranger...again...and...aragh! His temper was rising to a dangerous level, and the other always-alert saijains began backing away from him.  
  
Cursing he flew up to his balcony to watch the rest of the tournament.  
  
********  
  
RIIINNNNNGGG!!!  
  
Bulma reached up and her wrist snapped backward, sending a volt of energy at the annoying alarm.  
  
Somewhat still asleep, the Earth woman got to her feet, barely missing the empty syringe lying dangerously on the floor. She bent backward and picked it up, eventually tossing it over her shoulder into a wastebasket near the rightmost corner of the room.  
  
Stretch walking, Bulma turned to her intercom and pressed the blinking red button.  
  
"Ms. Briefs," a robotic voice buzzed, high-pitched and irritating, "You have ten minutes until you must fight. Please be ready and good luck." The light faded away to a dull, deep red.  
  
Bulma, now fully awake, nodded and turned to the dull, wooden, cedar chest at the foot of her bed. Reaching in it, she pulled out a royal blue spandex body suit, white, gold-tipped boots and matching gloves. Matching armor was also produced from the chest.  
  
To think, Bulma's mind said with scorn and distaste, thousands of millions of women all wearing the same thing! How tacky!  
  
Something green caught her eye, and Bulma turned, still holding the clothes, to it. The cause of her turn was her beige, cordless phone. The small screen on the cradle part was blinking. Curiously she pressed a finger to it and listened to the voice.  
  
"YOU HAVE...ONE...NEW MESSAGE," yet another annoying, robotic voice said, then changed into a familiar, throaty, male voice.  
  
"Hey there Bulma! It's Turlis. I...um...uh...well you know...I just wanted...to say...well...I'll be in the stands cheering for you! Good luck!" BEEEEEP. It was the end of the message.  
  
She pressed the "Delete Message" button and sighed. Turlis had acted pretty strange when she told him she planned on entering the contest. Actually everyone's been acting strange.she thought, wondering why. But Turlis, after getting over the "shock", had remained 100 percent supportive of her every move. He was so sweet...  
  
The first annoying voice sounded off again.  
  
"Three minutes, Ms. Briefs."  
  
Bulma nodded and grinned, a spark of energy cracking like lightning through and over her body. 


	10. Chapter Ten

*~*~* Authors Note!!!  
  
I know it has been a looooong time since the last update.however I beg of you all to understand that I have been through some rough times lately and so, could not spend any time on this story. Now I'd like to ask you all something: Should I continue this story? I personally think that I did a terrible job of making Vegeta fall for Bulma and if you all think so too, well then I don't want to keep hopes up just to dash them. So, if you'd all like me to continue, and understand that I will NOT abandon this story, please let me know! And if you think I should just leave it the way it is and never touch it again or take it down, let me know about that too! Thank you to all who kept faith in me. It really means a lot to me!~*~*~*  
  
"ENTERING THE ARENA...!"  
  
Bulma looked up from her stretching and strained to hear the announcer-his voice was being cut off by the incredibly loud saijains cheering in the overcrowded stands.  
  
She smiled as her name echoed throughout the arena. Slowly, Bulma looked up to where the royal family sat watching in their padded seats and crisp shade. She made direct eye contact with the prince who turned away almost angrily at her stare.  
  
Sighing and finishing her final stretch, the Earthling jogged to the white marble stairs of the equally colored fighting area. "Alright girl..." she whispered to herself, "lets get ready for this...I've got to win that money!"  
  
********  
  
"AND THE WINNNER IS.THE BLUE HAIRED EARTHLING-BULMA BRIEFS!"  
  
A very sweaty and tattered Bulma nearly fell down the three short stairs and eventually collapsed into the grass at the bottom of them.  
  
How many more of these stupid fights do I have to do?! she screamed incredulously inside her mind. She'd already beaten most odds by defeating saijain after saijain, but she was still an Earthling...and she couldn't go on much longer. Bulma took a moment to gaze up to the royal family's stand and searched a bit for Vegeta.  
  
In the blink of an eye they locked in contact. There was no emotion in the prince's eyes.  
  
UH! STUPID MAN MONKEY! Bulma's hurt mind snapped angrily at him. How can he be so uncaring...? Wait...why do I care? She shook her sweaty head and looked up at the tournament's chart to see where she was. Suddenly her eyes nearly popped right out from her head. She was a finalist! Only one more fight to go and she'd show the whole planet what an Earth woman was made of! Now grinning she got to her feet, wiped her brow and made her way back up the steps.  
  
********  
  
The oppositions name was Shimmer. It was the most unfortunate name Bulma had ever heard of.  
  
Who in their right mind would name their child SHIMMER? Bulma asked, always focused on the more social side of things.  
  
She and her opponent made direct eye contact just before the announcers' microphone squeaked just before he signaled the start of the fight.  
  
"LET THE FINAL FIGHT...BEGIN!"  
  
The crowd screamed cheers. Those from the palace yelled for Bulma while those more from the streets screeched for Shimmer.  
  
Bulma's back foot slid to position her into more of a crouching stance. Her opponent did the same, smirking and tail whipping to and fro violently. Breathing heavily, Bulma forced the snap inside her body releasing what fight she had left as well as all of her energy. It's time to go all out, she thought.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward...  
  
"Go!"  
  
Purple blue waves of energy flooded around the two women, sending Bulma's lengthy blue hair floating about her shoulders, and Shimmer's short, boyish hair, curled over itself in endless, striking patterns.  
  
In an instant the fight had started. Energetic fire raged across the two women's bodies and clashed violently as any fist ever did. Hair meshed deeply with blood and rage.bile lined with spit escaped their mouths as fierce blows shook them to the very core.  
  
The female saijain let out a small laugh as one of Bulma's wild punches missed her stony face. She shook her head then raced forward and slammed her knee into Bulma's abdomen.  
  
Bulma gasped for air as she felt the limb crunch against her entrails. Tears lined her aqua eyes and swirled in with lines of blood trickling from her lip. Immediately she jumped high then sweep-kicked low, hoping to trip the graceful saijain. No such luck. Shimmer was far to strong and much to experienced to fall for such a trick.  
  
Shimmer the Strong leaped high into the air and balled both her fists together, then pummeled them down on Bulma's fair neck. At the very moment her feet grazed the ground, she crouched and leapt again, this time kicking hard at Bulma's neck.  
  
Bulma let out a scream as she flew hundreds of yards away from Shimmer and crashed into a wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lay in the concrete rubble. And then she heard more than saw the saijain come at her again.  
  
In that instant anger began to well up inside her tender, beaten body. It finally registered that a human was no match for a saijain, no matter how much training that human did. Bulma knew she was going to lose...and it pissed her off.  
  
As Shimmer came closer and closer to the Earthling, Bulma coughed and began to get up, staggering and swaying dangerously. Just before Shimmer made it to her, Bulma's fists clenched, her swaying stopped and her eyes erupted into a blue ocean of flames.  
  
Shimmer stopped just short of reaching her opponent and stared curiously into Bulma's eyes and checked for the Earth woman's power rating. The saijain female blinked. She must be wrong! Bulma's ki level had more that sextupled Shimmer's own! She checked again.and again, and again, and again. How can this be?! she wondered insanely.  
  
At that moment Bulma looked up and toward the Saijain Prince, who was staring at her as if she'd just grown a tail. Eyes blank, she blinked once then let her eyes snap wide open. Her bubble of anger popped.  
  
Vegeta suddenly let out a sharp gasp and slammed to the ground, strong hands gripping his chest. A harsh, painful sensation burned its way up from the pit of his stomach, through his throat, and invisibly out his mouth. His lips formed a few foul words just before sweat began to drip down his brow. As the feeling slowly vanished, and as he stood, Vegeta realized that he felt...empty almost.  
  
Down on the ground, Bulma's blank eyes suddenly shone velvet blue as a swirling yellowish mist began to rise from her skin. Slowly, her head turned toward Shimmer as she cocked it loosely to the right and grinned insanely.  
  
The female saijian took a step back, a bit bewildered and very confused. Before she could take another breath she felt a stab in her stomach, neck and mouth all seemingly at the same time. She screamed and fell to the ground, rolling sideways and clutching herself wildly. Shimmer rather slowly got to her feet and looked back to the pile of rubble. When she saw nothing was there she turned around to see yet again nothing...except a few dark black and blue vertical lines. Instantly she felt herself being thrown into the sky, blood pouring from her mouth and wrists. In the blink of an eye Shimmer felt another searing blow, only this time to her spine as she crashed into the ground creating a large crater.  
  
Dust and rubble began raining down almost gently as finally Bulma appeared on the western edge of the crater, floating menacingly. Seeing all seven Bulma's, Shimmer slowly got to her feet and reeled around, trying to balance. Suddenly Bulma was gone, and she heard two words being whispered into her ear before blacking out. "It's over."  
  
Bulma slammed her fist into Shimmer's head, and pushed her feet into both of Shimmer's knees, sending them cracking backwards. As Shimmer fell to the ground, the yellow mist suddenly snapped out and Bulma lightly landed. Slowly her eyes grew normal as she looked around at the scene. Silence burned through the stands.  
  
"Did I...win?" she whispered to herself as she noted the rubble and craters. "What in God's name happened?!" At that moment she noticed Shimmer, floating in a pool of her own blood. Shocked Bulma leaped back and landed, tripping over her own feet and bounced to the floor. Thankful for her nice butt, she began crawling away.  
  
Vegeta slowly felt the emptiness fill again with whatever it was in a flash of blunt pain. His teeth clenched, but he forced no pain to show on his face, as all he could do was stare, shocked at the woman.  
  
A startled announcer stuttered, "A-a-nd the...the winner...is-s...Bulma!"  
  
The crowed suddenly exploded into thunderous applause and laughter. Cheering, screaming fans nearly toppled over themselves as they leapt high into the air and simultaneously powered up, in a sign of respect and cheer.  
  
Dumbfounded Vegeta found himself being pushed down the stairs toward the battered arena and Earthling by Raditz and other saijain First Class's. Before he knew it he was climbing up the stairs and through the cracked concrete, leading to Bulma.  
  
The whole while his mind screamed, SHE WON! SHE FUCKING...WON! SHE WON!!! HOW...WHY...WHEN...SHE WON!! WON! WON! THE WOMAN FUCKING WON...!!  
  
In disbelief he walked to Bulma, and the entire crowd settled down and listened, as microphones were lowered into the arena so they could all hear.  
  
"Woman," he squeaked, then coughed and corrected himself, "Woman...you've...won...I-I must congratulate you..."  
  
Bulma suddenly laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha! I TOLD you I would! Now, about my prize-."  
  
The announcer broke in. "Miss Bulma. You will be receiving your prize tonight, as tradition demands. We're sure you're...eager."  
  
The crowd snickered a little.  
  
The Earth woman looked around, raising an eyebrow, then went back to Vegeta who was standing tall yet wary. He couldn't believe she actually wanted to sleep with him!  
  
Bulma let out quietly, "Tonight?" How could she wait until tonight to get her money?!  
  
The announcer coughed and responded, "Yes...ma'am. The PRIZE is awarded at night...eh...usually..."  
  
"No." Bulma said plainly. "NO, I will NOT wait until tonight." In her mind she laughed, Like I'm going to let him off the hook that easily. He'll give me my prize money in front of his entire planet. That should humble him a little!  
  
Vegeta yelped and stared at her crazily as the crowd gasped. "WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING-?!?!"  
  
"I'm SAYING," Bulma began, getting louder, "I will NOT WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT. I WANT IT NOW VEGETA, AND YOU KNOW IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
Vegeta's mind could barely function. The wheels just stopped turning.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID?! GIVE ME MY PRIZE!"  
  
Finally he created some words, "Why...not...tonight...alone...by ourselves.alone...in a...room...?"  
  
And after that Bulma nearly tore her hair out and screamed, "NO! NO, NO, NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME! I WANT IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!"  
  
The Prince choked along with the rest of the planet. Somewhere Raditz snickered, "Uh-oh! Looks like he's got a feisty one...!" Somebody bashed his face in.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, he began advancing on her. By law he was not allowed to deny her anything she wanted done with the prize. And actually that included When, as well as How and Where.  
  
Bulma eyed him carefully as the furiously blushing saijain came closer. Eventually they were so close, she could taste his sweet breath.  
  
"Vegeta...?" She started.  
  
"As you wish." he mumbled, just before lightly pulling her close to his body and touching his lips to hers. Shocked, Bulma just stood there, eyes wide open and looking about wildly.  
  
The stands erupted into frenzied hoots as they all got as close as they could to the nearest television screen or side of the arena. Somewhere Turlis, whom had witnessed the entire ordeal bit his lip and rose to leave.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta's hands began to roam down her body and eventually barely grazed her thighs. In that second Bulma let out a scream and slapped him square in the jaw before backing far, far away.  
  
Staring at him crazily, she screamed, "VEGETA, YOU STUPID MONKEY!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME FOR?! THAT'S JUST WRONG!!"  
  
Turlis stopped and turned in disbelief back toward the arena. She DIDN'T know what the prize was! A strange feeling began welling up inside him. Confused he tried to analyze it, but couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WANT MY MONEY, VEGETA! I WANT YOU TO HAND OVER THE PRIZE MONEY IN FRONT OF YOUR ENTIRE PLANET SO THEY CAN SEE THAT THEIR STUPID PRINCE WAS WRONG!"  
  
Silence washed over the crowd. Vegeta stood there, on the arena floor, shocked and a little dazed, the slap mark stinging.  
  
Suddenly a laugh came from the audience. Then another, and another.until the entire planet howled with laughter and respectfully began exiting the arena. The Earthling DIDN'T know what the prize was! Wasn't she in for a shock!  
  
Vegeta tried talking, but found that he'd forgotten how. Bulma hissed, "Try syllables and words, Vegeta." Anger and hot embarrassment burst through the Prince's body.  
  
"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU THOUGHT THE PRIZE WAS MONEY?!" Vegeta demanded, searing anger dripping from his words.  
  
Bulma took a step back. "Well...I...yes....That's what most prizes are...aren't they?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Vegeta growled and suddenly fired multiple ki blasts toward the empty stands for a good five minutes. When he was finished he slowly turned back to the aquamarine haired woman.  
  
"So you didn't really...you don't," he corrected, "want the real prize?"  
  
Bulma nearly spit. "God no! I wouldn't ask you to do that! And why would I...want to?" she trailed off, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.  
  
Growling Vegeta stormed past her, and upon brushing by her, he pushed her forcefully to the ground. When he made it to the door, he took one good look back at the woman, nearly killed himself, and slammed it on his way out.  
  
Alone and shocked, Bulma looked around the empty stands, a few advertisement flyers falling to the ground, along with remaining confetti and other things. She whimpered a little and looked around, finally noticing that the stands weren't completely empty. Turlis had stayed, and was smiling broadly.  
  
Just as she was about to laugh and wave, the recently used door burst open, and Vegeta came flying out and caught Bulma around the waist. In that instant Turlis growled and leapt from his spot to the arena and began flying quickly toward them.  
  
Vegeta looked a stuttering Bulma over then eyed her "birthmark". His tongue ran over his teeth as he bent his neck down to sink his fangs deep into her skin. Before making contact he whispered, "I have to know...if you are the one."  
  
His sharp canines sunk deep into her pulsing neck, as her eyes widened and her body went limp as a sensuous feeling overtook her. Turlis let out a yell, "NO! NO DON'T! Please...!"  
  
Suddenly a searing white light exploded from the mark as Vegeta's teeth retracted and his lips left her skin. A steady stream of blood came from his fang marks on her special, natural one. Carefully Vegeta eyed the mark...then let out a gasp of true shock.  
~*~*Muahahahaha.! Did his teeth fit?? Is she the one.or not?! NOW I NEED YOUR HELP! THERE IS ONE THING I NEED TO KNOW! I'd like to know how many of you would like me to make this a Split Fic (or SpFc)! For those of you who may not know what that is, I'll elaborate. A SpFc is a story with two endings. So every time I update, I'll do two "chapters" at a time, however one will be leading to one ending, the other leading to a different one. So you get to choose how the story ends! I know this sounds crazy but here goes: I've been re-reading this fic, and was thinking..."Hey...what if Bulma chose...". Right now I have great ideas for two endings; one where she chooses Turlis, the other, Vegeta. If everyone thinks this is a stupid idea (lol no hurt feelings, this is just an inspirational moment I'm having here! Wow.this hasn't happened in a while!) Let me know and I'll just *sniff* go with my original idea. But if you guys want an SpFc...I'm willing to do it! Finally, I'm going to be updating frequently again! Even if I have a broken finger! Please let me know ASAP so I can get to writing! ~*~* 


End file.
